Puppy Love
by woodbyne
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mate, but hold on, Kouga does something devious, and now Kagome is back in her own time hating herself, and Inuyasha has lost his fire. EDIT: Now Includes the bonus Kill Kouga chapter!
1. Mate

**This was written and edited by Ruthe-La, who is too, too embarrassed to post it on her own profile. Woodbyne is a superstar and everyone who reads this should say thank you very much to her and her lust for a) Inuyasha b) Puppies.**

"Please, Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.

"Bitch, are you crazy?" the hanyou asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Please, please, please! My mom won't let me go to the concert by myself, and no one else will go with me!"

Inuyasha examined the girls face. She looked desperate, almost begging. There were unshed tears in her eyes. His resolve softened, he hated himself for making Kagome cry as much as he did.

"Oh, alright! What concert is it anyway?" he scowled.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha!" she threw he arms around him in a hug. The hanyou froze; Kagome was so soft and small. His keen nose picked up her sweet smell. His amber eyes softened, and he rested a clawed hand tentatively on the small of her back. Kagome looked up. She saw herself, confused, reflected twice in his warm golden eyes.

"We-we should go…" Kagome whispered, looking away. She had come so close to standing on tip-toe, to closing her eyes and hoping that Inuyasha would bow his head the fraction that separated their lips. The hanyou stepped back hurriedly, fighting with every movement the almost physical need to pull her closer.

"So, what are we listening to anyway?" Inuyasha asked roughly, his senses prickling in horrible awareness of her scent, her softness, her voice, her beauty; and taste, the only sense left wanting, screaming to join the rest.

"Linkin Park." Kagome looked at her feet. She shouldn't have hugged him like that. She knew he didn't like hugs and she had done it anyway. What made it worse was the awkward, almost intimate response. It was worse than rejection, that clumsily tender hug. Inuyasha's long, tapering fingers, engulfing her wrist as he pulled her forward to wherever he needed her. How trustingly he had let her ride on his back, from almost the first time they met.

Inuyasha thought back to a half-dream, when he had been bound to the tree, in the time between awake and asleep. He could have sworn he'd smelt Kagome, and felt soft fingers touching his ears.

"We need to sort out your outfit first," Kagome broke the silence, "nobody and I do mean _nobody_ goes to a rock concert dressed like that."

*****

Inuyasha looked at himself in Kagome's mirror. His haiori had been abandoned in favour of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. He saw no point in the garments. They were hardly element-proof, and were certainly no good against an Oni or Youkai. As a matter of fact, the't-shirt' was so close to his skin that it was a miracle he managed to maintain any level of modesty. A soft knock came from the door, "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to say his name again.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" he was not disappointed.

"I'm dressed." He said, thinking that dressed was possibly not the most apt description for the scraps of clothing Kagome's mother had provided.

Kagome almost stopped breathing. Inuyasha's broad shoulders filled out the jacket and stretched the shirt, hinting at an exquisite torso beneath. Long legs stretched out in front of him as he sat and tetsusaiga was hanging from a belt loop. He had kept his boots, as Mrs. H hadn't known what shoe size he was.

"Stay seated please, Inuyasha." Kagome motioned to the bed. She picked up a hairbrush.

"Ears down," She said softly. Once he had complied, she set about brushing hair over his ears, careful not to hurt the delicate appendages.

Inuyasha quivered as Kagome's gentle finger tips brushed against his ears. He pressed his trembling lips together and thought very hard about _not_ standing up, _not _pulling her into his arms and not holding on tightly until her soft, melodic voice wrapped around his name. That just wouldn't do.

Inuyasha had a supreme, all encompassing headache. If this headache were an Oni, it would be a Dai Youkai, just like his father. The music was deafeningly loud, and the stench of sweating, jostling crowds was repugnant. People all around shrieked and shouted with excitement. Kagome herself looked slightly unhappy. Inuyasha tried to focus on the music:

"Telling me to go

But hands beg me to stay,

Your lips say that you love,

Your eyes say that you hate.

There's truth in your lies,

Doubt in your faith,

What you build you lay to waste,

There's truth in your lies,

Doubt in your faith,

All I've got's what you didn't take…"

Inuyasha tuned out again. That song reminded him of what had happened earlier with Kagome. She'd told him to go, that they should go, but even while she spoke, her fingers twisted themselves into the fabric of his clothes. The chords of the final song petered out, and the hoarse crowd gave one last cheer of appreciation. Inuyasha's stomach as they exited the hall, carefully, he reached out and wove his fingers between Kagome's. She looked at him in shock, and he tried to disentangle their fingers, mortified by what he had just done. Kagome squeezed his fingers, letting hers slide with his, allowing no escape. He looked at her, disbelieving, and almost jumped when she gave his hand a little squeeze. Kagome's hand felt small and protected; Inuyasha's large hand, long fingers and inescapable claws creating an impenetrable barrier, a shield against all attackers. He led her into a corner of the corridor that was dark and secluded, and turned to face her, back to the throng.

"Kagome?" his voice was low and husky.

"Yes, Inuyasha? What is it?" Inuyasha's eyes glowed warm, molten amber and his voice dropped another pitch.

"Kagome, would you, will you, uh, well, do you, no, will you be my mate? That is, if you want to…" Kagome blinked, she must have misheard.

"Really?" she managed.

"Yes." It seemed that Inuyasha's nerves were shot.

"Yes, I want to be your mate." Kagome's eyes swam with tears, her happiness overflowing. Inuyasha cleared the distance between them in a stride, he paused, one hand slowly raised, then the other, cradling her face, wiping away her tears. Slowly, tentatively, his head dipped, his lips just brushing hers. Kagome stretched up on her toes, forcing their mouths together. A bolt of electricity sizzled through both of them, a thousand kilowatts of voltage coursing through their bodies. Inuyasha's right hand trailed down to cup Kagome's neck, while his left slid down to her thigh, hiking it up around his hip. She shuddered as his claws gently raked her skin, gasping as he pushed her back up against the wall. Inuyasha kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. Tentatively Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth. There was a prick of pain, and a low moan from Inuyasha. Kagome had pricked her tongue on one of his fangs, and now her blood mingled with the kiss. Her hands, until now limp against his chest, slid under his shirt, caressing the hard planes of his torso.

"Inuyasha, I love you." She whispered, wrapping her other leg around his hips, locking her feet together.

"K-Kag-Kagome?!" came a disbelieving voice from behind them. Inuyasha's head snapped around. Houjou was standing behind them, a look of utter horror pasted across his face.

"What do you want, you little shit?" the hanyou growled, pressing himself closer to Kagome, forming a barrier between her and the intruder.

"Kagome, who is this?" Houjou tried and failed to sound indignant.

"Yes, Kagome, who is this?" Inuyasha ground out, pressing his body even more tightly against hers. It was a comforting sort of squashed, the comfortable kind, and feeling Inuyasha's pounding heartbeat right up against hers was a pleasant experience, and she felt a kind of belonging.

"Inuyasha, this is Houjou, from B form," she paused, stuck as she was halfway up a wall, pinned between a Hanyou and masonry, a rock and a hard place if you will, introductions were awkward, "Houjou, this is Inuyasha." She stopped again, unsure as how to continue.

"Say it, oh, please say it, I'll do anything!" Inuyasha's low words were not heard by the other occupant of the corridor, but the effect on Kagome was profound. His breath may have been hot against her neck, but it sent shivers down her spine.

"Houjou, this is Inuyasha, my mate." She smiled.

"Your _what_?!" the other boy said in disbelief.

"Her _mate_, Houjou," Inuyasha growled savagely, a grin all canines directed at the B former. He ground his hips against Kagome, who gave a little squeak, and then a gasp. She closed her eyes, forgetting about Houjou. Pulling Inuyasha closer to her, tighter up against her.

"Mate," growled Inuyasha again, as Kagome arched against him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him hardening beneath her. A low moan came from deep in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, I love you." He almost whispered.

"More than anything," she answered hoarsely. There was a muted sob from behind them, and the sound of running footsteps as Houjou fled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered, clutching him tighter still.

"Ignore him, love, we're alone now." He panted, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck.

"Ignore who? Inuyasha, I want you, and I want your pups, and I want you forever. But I don't think we should have sex in the middle of a hallway."

He pressed his nose into the hollow at the base of her neck and led a line of kisses downwards.

"Why?" his voice was gruff with desire.

"Because I want to lie down and hold you afterwards, so I know this isn't a dream." Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her, his eyes hot and molten.

"Whatever you want," He said, trying to rein himself in. Inuyasha took a careful step backwards. A smile flashed in his eyes as she staggered, and he stepped forward again to help.

"I make your knees go weak?" he smiled wolfishly.

"You make my body tremble." Kagome whispered, kissing along his jaw line. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and flitted back to her house.

"Here?" he asked impatience clear in the single syllable.

"No, in your time, outside, it'll be warm, won't it?" he smiled.

"Yes, it'll be warm," Inuyasha caressed her cheek "do you need anything?" he asked. Hesitantly, Kagome crossed to a drawer, she opened it, and took out the condom she had been given in L.O: then put it back. _I want his pups_, she thought to herself. She gathered up a throw rug and took Inuyasha by the hand, "Let's go." She smiled shyly. She climbed onto his back and curled there. He padded down towards the well. Lulled by the rocking of his stride, Kagome fell asleep.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered, and then opened. It was still dark, and the moonlight had turned Inuyasha silver. His shirt was gone.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I let my mate sleep on the hard ground?" she raised her head to see a bundled up jacket and t-shirt under her head. She looked up at him, and his eyes melted all worries.

"You must be cold," she smiled slyly, "it's nice and warm in here…" his eyes smouldered. As he shifted to join her, Kagome saw that they were at the base of Inuyasha's tree, he saw her looking.

"The perfect place for a new beginning," he smiled, "It's where we met." Kagome seemed simultaneously please and concerned.

"Inuyasha, where will I stay, now that I'm your mate?" as much as she couldn't bear to be separated from her mate when she had just only found him, she would miss her family, too.

"I'd like you to stay here, with me, but I don't mind, as long as we're together."

"Together," Kagome whispered, "I like that."

"I do too." Inuyasha leant forewords, warm breath lingering with the memory of kisses. His mouth closed on hers, his lips soft and warm. His hand stroked down her back, and stopped just at the hem of her shirt. The tips of his claws under her shirt, but no further. He looked at Kagome, his tension plain on his face.

"Are you sure? That you want this?" he asked.

"Yes." She breathed, and bit her lip to keep from gasping. Inuyasha moved upwards, his claws gently scraping Kagome's skin. His fingers walked along her spine, nails pricking slightly. He placed a claw on the collar of her shirt and dragged backwards, renting the fabric in its wake. Inuyasha's fingers traced her shoulders, tearing her sleeves. He brushed the now useless material from her body. Kagome sat up higher, leaning in to kiss him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha broke the kiss running his lips along her jaw line; he kissed her throat, his teeth nicking her skin. She gasped, fingers knotting in his hair, as he sucked her pulse point, hard. Kagome brought his mouth to hers, his fangs adding a sense of danger to the kiss. She felt his weight, tentative against her, pressing her into the silver tinted grass. Inuyasha stared, puzzled at Kagome's bra. His ears twitched.

"How do you…? Oh," he slipped a finger under the strap between the cups, "never mind." He jerked his hand upward, snapping the – in Inuyasha's opinion – useless garment. Kagome looked up, into his eyes. They were smoky and heavy lidded.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, voice rumbling deep in his chest. She didn't return the compliment, but the look of wonder in her eyes told him that she was thinking the same thing. He ran a hand down her back, and slipped two fingers into the waistband of her skirt. Lowering his head, he drew her left breast into his mouth, feeling the nipple pebble against his tongue. He sucked, and licked, his fangs brushing against Kagome's skin, making her whimper. His attentions travelled to her other breast, leaving the first to the mercy of the cold night air. He pulled the skirt further down, and then further again. Inuyasha brought his head up, eyes like swirling pools of golden smoke. Hesitantly, and slightly scared – what if she did something wrong? – Kagome laced her arms around Inuyasha, pulling him down to her. She rolled over so he was under her. He propped himself upon his elbows, his expression curious. Her lips traced butterfly kisses over the scar tissue that laced his body. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes, revelling in Kagome's touch. His eyes opened, and he stared at the canopy above him. There was a breeze where there shouldn't be, slim, probing fingers, warm breath and…

"Kagome, what are you….?" Inuyasha's head snapped back, his spine arched, lifting his whole body off the ground.

"Oh, _fu-uck_! No, don't stop!" he panted, eyes screwed shut in extacy, clawed fingers burrowing into the soil. A lightning bolt pulsed through him, and Kagome was at his side. He pulled her close, and kissed her, licking a drop of something sticky and salty from her lip. Inuyasha regarded her, head tilted.

"So that's what I taste like." He wrinkled his nose. Kagome laughed, letting her finger wander down his chest, his abdomen, wondering how something so perfect could be human, even in part. And his weight was on top of her, pressing her down into the grass.

"Don't let me hurt you." He breathed. Kagome shimmered out of her skirt. The movement made him moan.

"I trust you."

Inuyasha moved forewords slightly, freezing when she gasped, a little his of pain.

"I hurt you!"

"No, no keep going." He complied, gritting his teeth at the slow pace he kept. Kagome pressed her lips against his check, and he almost didn't hear the word tangled in the sigh; "Faster!"

******

"Inu-Ya-Sha!!"

Birds flew screaming from the trees, and Shippou jumped to his feet.

"That was Kagome, something's wrong!" he yelped, staring towards the forest. Miroku grabbed him by the collar, and motioned for him to whisper, so as not to wake Sango.

"Stay, they're in no danger."

"But they could be hurt, or arguing, or…"

"Having lots of fun, let's leave them alone," the monk smiled. Shippou gave him an odd look. Like he was putting two and two together and finding the answer to be four…

******

Inuyasha grunted and moaned, thrusting out a forceful rhythm. She had her legs locked around his hips, pulling him in further every time. His hands, and more specifically their claws, dug into her waist, holding her to him. Her fingers raked his back.

"Kagome!!" roaring in conquest, he threw his head back. She whimpered, felling the rush of heat inside her. Waves of electric pleasure lapped against her nerve endings. She sighed, and pulled Inuyasha close. Mates.

* * *

**Ta ever so to everyone you reviewed and all those favourites and story alerts!**


	2. Paradise Lost

**Ruthe-La here, thank you so much to the five of you who reviewed! And woodbyne says uber-super-duper thank you to everyone who thanked her for posting. Some fingering, more angst. She also says she hates me for the amount of soul-destroying angst in this chappie. You have been warned, there is pain, there is agony, there is emotional turmoil. THERE IS ANGST RUNNING OUT OF MY EARS! Oh and Ta, that last chapter won me five bucks and the title, 'Empress of Dodginess' from my friends! **

Inuyasha woke up to a strange combination of damp, warmth and weight. His sleep fogged mind stuttered, gave a few false starts, and whirred into life. The damp was the morning dew soaking into his bare skin. The warmth was Kagome, curled and asleep on his chest. The weight, however, he could not place. Something tickled his nose.

_Ah. _

But why in seven hells was Shippou asleep on his head? Inuyasha considered thumping the Kitsune, but thought better of it; it would wake Kagome.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you," total peace washed over him. Everything was exactly where it was meant to be; with the exception of the fox.

"I love you, too," he smiled. Kagome snuggled closer, kissing his chest right above his heart. Inuyasha felt her pulse fluttering and warm, heating the sweet scent that wafted from her.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out a little squeak. he couldn't meet her gaze. Her cheeks reddened as she peeked under the throw that cocooned them both.

"Oh," she glanced shyly from beneath her lashes. Inuyasha felt her thigh sliding across his legs until he was straddled. His breath was coming in heavy pants, chest rising and falling like a marathon runner's. The battle calloused heel of his hand cupped her, wetness pooling on his palm. His fingers probed gently, filling Kagome with shuddering jolts of energy.

"Inuyasha, we can't!" she gasped.

"Why?" he rumbled.

"K-Kits-une" she managed. The ragged tempo of his fingers rendering her incapable of think let alone coherent speech. The fingers slowed and reluctantly withdrew. Sighing, she slid out from under the throw, pulling on the clothes Inuyasha had used as bedding the night before.

"I'm going to going to have to get some robes," she mused, considering the passion-shredded garments lying helter-skelter across the ground.

"Why are getting dressed? Are you going?" his face dropped as he watched her.

"I need to wash up, I'm all yucky" she laughed, heading off in the direction of a nearby river.

*****

"I knew it," Shipppou exclaimed once she had left, "I _**KNEW**_ it, _**I KNEW IT**_!!"

"Knew _what_, exactly?"

"That you were like Chichi-ue and Okaa-san!" the little kitsune chirped. Inuyasha's eyes bugged.

"Just how long have you been awake?!" he spluttered. Shippou mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?" the hanyou demanded.

"She said she loves you?" the little youkai smiled a sweet, tentative smile. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was nothing short of apoplectic.

"You little _bastard_!" he hissed, unable to meet the boys questioning gaze.

"Well it was hardly my fault now, was it? All that squeaking and muttering and you wheezing like you'd busted a lung!" The hanyou's face was purple under its tan.

"and you bouncing around didn't help," he tacked on matter-of-factly.

"OW!!" he shrieked as Inuyasha's fist connected with his head.

"Don't follow us again."

"I didn't follow you, and it's not like you were difficult to find. I could hear you two yelling from the other side of the forest,"

The pair sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha pulled on his hiori, which he had taken back from Kagome's house. Shippou cast him a sidelong glance, turned away and muttered something, eyes wide and shocked. Inuyasha grabbed him by thye scruff;

"Speak, Kitsune," he instructed.

"Wow, that's, ah, impressive," the fox stuttered, "Kagome must be thrilled."

The hanyou's ears twitched and his head tipped to one side,

"What?" he asked blankly.

"It's obvious! Why Kagome was screaming so loudly last night; you're hung like a freaking horse!!"

Inuyasha's face was the exact red of his robe. He dropped Shippou to the ground. Was that true? Was it a good thing or a bad thing? It sounded good, and he hoped it was.

Once again it was Shippou who broke the awkward silence;

"I've been thinking, you and Kagome and Sango and Miroku have been like a family to me. You've looked after me, you've protected me, and you've loved me," he paused to wipe his nose on the back of his hand, "I think my Chichi-ue would be happy that you guys found me. I have a new family, with new uncles, and an aunt, and cousins, and a mother and a father and siblings!" the little fox demon grinned tear-ily.

"Whoa, back up a minute! There aren't that many people with us," Inuyasha admonished.

"Uncle Miroku, Uncle Sesshoumaru, Auntie Sango, cousins Kirara and Rin," he listed happily.

"And what about the mother and the father and the . . ." he blanched, and his eyes narrowed, face changing from white to crimson, "pups," he growled. Shippou looked sheepish.

"You think of me as a father?" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"Well, more of an abusive onii-san, but yes, kind of,"

"And Kagome seems like a good mother to you?" he asked archly.

"She'll be a great mother, relax," Shippou assured.

"I wasn't stressing about anything,"

"Of course not,"

A pleasant silence descended between the two of them, minutes passing without any set pace. After about half an hour, Inuyasha got up and said,

"Kagome's been gone too long; I'm going to go find her."

*****

_That smell_, Inuyasha scented the air,

"That fucking wimpy wolf," he growled, running in the direction the reek emanated from. There it was; the river. He stopped dead, his heart freezing and breaking a thousand times over. Kagome. Kagome lying on the river bank. With Kouga. With Kouga on top of her. Kagome lying on a river bank, her – his – shirt draped over a rock, her arms wrapped around Kouga, a loincloth the only garment remaining on his person. Their lips pressed together, moving together. As he watched, Kouga raised his head, and bent it to her neck, fangs bared. Kagome whimpered her head turning towards Inuyasha, away from Kouga. Her eyes opened, and were wide with shock.

"Kagome? Why?!" his voice wavered.

"You're interrupting, dog-turd," the wolf said coolly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, looking totally bewildered, "who- Kouga, get off me!" she shoved the wolf youkai away from herself and got up, staggering towards the hanyou, reaching out to him.

_**CRRAAAACK!!!**_

The echo's of the slap rebounded around the clearing by the stream. Kagome looked up at him, confused and hurt. She touched her cheek. He stood over her where she had crumpled, body quivering with anger, hand still raised. The mark it had left on her cheek glowed scarlet. His eyes shone with tears and anger.

"Hey!" yelled Kouga, starting forwards.

"Stay the_ fuck_ out of this wolf-boy, I don't fucking care if you fucking marked her, you can have the bitch back when I'm done talking!" he snapped, such was the venom in his voice that the wolf took a step back. Inuyasha rounded on her

"You lying, wolf-fucking whore! You conniving little slut! You said- you said you loved me! And now you go and do THIS! I find you wrapping yourself around this mangy, misbegotten excuse of a fleabag,"

"OI!" yelled Kouga indignantly.

"AND YOU COME RUNNING BACK TO ME LIKE YOU HAVEN'T JUST BEEN KISSING HIM??? Like I haven't seen you doing it? HE _MARKED_ YOU!" he gestured at the blood on her neck. He turned and started walking away. Halfway into the forest he paused not turning,

"You know, at least Kikyou had the decency to fucking kill me rather than betray me," and then he was gone.

Tears overflowed from Kagome's eyes. What had she done? Kouga? Inuyasha? Her shirt? She started towards the rock it covered, but the wolf youkai beat her to it, handing the grey cotton. Once she had pulled it on, he reached for her hand. She jerked it away,

"Leave me alone Kouga," she ran off, feet slapping against the ground, tears pouring down her face. He looked about. _Maybe I should leave her alone for a while_. . . he thought.

*****

The youkai wolf pack melted out of the trees to join their re-clothed leader.

"Uh, so, boss, remind me of the logic behind that plan again?"

"Shut up," snapped Kouga.

**Woodbyne: at this point, Ruthe-la will have no brain cells left as I am hitting her realllllly reaalllly hard for the next few days. Hope that makes you happy!!!**

**Ruthe-la: Oh sh!t . . . .**

**Woodbyne: yes, Ruth, RUN!!!!!!!**

**R: Ok, typing on the run! Review please!**


	3. What you missed

**Woodbyne made me upload both these chappies at the same time, so as not to be needlessly cruel. **

**W: you cruel ass bum . . .**

**Well yes, so here you go, all is revealed!**

**Earlier that same day . . . .**

"Come again?" asked the subordinate youkai, his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Kouga sighed. He was tired of explaining his devious plan to make Kagome his mate; he'd gone through the entire thing four times already.

"I need to get Kagome away from that fucking dog-turd so that she can see that we belong together, it really is that simple."

"Ah, but why do we need to sedate her?"

"So that I can make it look like she was with me when that mutt finds us, so he thinks that she actually was with me, so that he goes back to his dead girlfriend so that Kagome will get dumped so that she can be with me!"

"But WHY do we have to drug nii-san?" he protested

"So that it look like I marked her so that the dog-turd fucks off away from her so that she can realize that we should be mates so that I can _really_ mark her,' he sighed again. Inferiors were so irritating.

"Ah," _because that makes __**so**__ much sense_ . . . the minion thought irritably.

*****

Kagome walked down to the stream, almost singing with happiness. Inuyasha was hers, hers, hers, and hers alone! She bent down to have a drink before she washed. The water was cool and refreshing, but it tasted bitter. She had begun to undress when a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Whoa" she gasped as the scenery blurred, A figure walked out of the trees, it flickered, long hair flickering from black to silver, clothes from red to brown.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked, the swirling vortex behind him making her nauseous.

"Kagome," he sighed happily "Are you alright?" he brushed hair back from her face. It was so odd, his claws were quite obviously there, but she couldn't feel them there.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she mumbled against his lips. It _looked_ like Inuyasha but it didn't _feel_ like Inuyasha.

"I missed you, I missed you so much, and I love you" he murmured.

"I love you; too, I've only been gone a few minutes,"

"That doesn't matter," he nibbled her throat. No fangs. What was going on?

******

_Hah!_ Thought Kouga, _she's mine now!_ Kagome was asleep and any minute she would wake up, but why was she seeing the mutt? The potion was meant to make you see your true love; she should still be seeing him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked groggily.

"Tired?" he laughed, "I suppose it was exhausting,"

"Again?! Inuyasha, I told you I came to wash off the sweat of last time and now you've made me doubly nasty!" Kouga's eyes popped out of his skull and rolled around on the grass. _AGAIN_?! What the fucking _**hell**_ did she mean _**again**_?! Had she and the dog-turd done the dirty? No, impossible, she must have misinterpreted his innuendo . . .

He pulled her close, "I like you when you're dirty," he growled softly, kissing her again. She relaxed into his arms, "mmhm".

He lay her down, removing his shirt he settled over her. So close, he wanted her. He inhaled, her scent washing over him, and another; human and youkai and concealed power. The mongrel. He smiled, now for a piece of brilliant acting. He raised his head, fangs bared and then bent to her neck. He kissed it, by way of a small apology. He moved subtly, the wretch would be here now; he took a small knife, and made a cut on her shoulder. One that would bleed enough to cover that it wasn't a bite mark. Marking her now, when she thought he was someone else, would be an unsatisfactory experience.

"Kagome?! Why?" the poor puppy's voice was quivering, weak.

"You're interrupting, dog-turd," Kouga smiled.

"Inuyasha? Who- Kouga, get off me!" she yelled, pushing hard against his chest. _What?!_

She got up and stumbled towards Inuyasha, reaching out to him. He brought a hand down hard on her cheek. He was literally shaking with anger.

_What?_ Thought Kagome, _why are where there two of them and now one's Kouga?_

"Hey!" protested now-Kouga.

"Stay the_ fuck_ out of this wolf-boy, I don't fucking care if you fucking marked her, you can have the bitch back when I'm done talking!" he snapped, such was the venom in his voice that the wolf took a step back. Inuyasha rounded on her

"You lying, wolf-fucking whore! You conniving little slut! You said- you said you loved me! And now you go and do THIS! I find you wrapping yourself around this mangy, misbegotten excuse of a fleabag,"

"OI!" yelled Kouga indignantly.

"AND YOU COME RUNNING BACK TO ME LIKE YOU HAVEN'T JUST BEEN KISSING HIM??? Like I haven't seen you doing it? HE _MARKED_ YOU!" he gestured at the blood on her neck. He turned and started walking away. Halfway into the forest he paused not turning,

"You know, at least Kikyou had the decency to fucking kill me rather than betray me," and then he was gone.

Tears overflowed from Kagome's eyes. What had she done? Kouga? Inuyasha? Her shirt? She started towards the rock it covered, but the wolf youkai beat her to it, handing the grey cotton. Once she had pulled it on, he reached for her hand. She jerked it away,

"Leave me alone Kouga," she ran off, feet slapping against the ground, tears pouring down her face. He looked about. _Maybe I should leave her alone for a while_. . . he thought.

*****

The youkai wolf pack melted out of the trees to join their re-clothed leader.

"Uh, so, boss, remind me of the logic behind that plan again?"

"Shut up," snapped Kouga.

"Well _that_ worked . . ." muttered another wolf, earning himself a blow to the head.

**Sorry that that's pretty much the same as the last chap, but I hope any flames I got for the last one are negated. Next chap will be up as soon as possible, and I'm typing this on a laptop, so any errors are due to my inability to use it. And now a word from our sponsor – Ruthe-La**

**However, I can use a laptop, as it is mine. She is just a lame-o. so what do you think? Please review, it stops her from complaining. (her head is bleeding from when I hit her for the last chappie, so you can smile now!!)**


	4. Banishment

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews. I'll get to them next month. . . D=: Yes, I capped a gig of net time by reading Inuyasha online . . . -_- Woodsy has been a star for plot bunnies (I get a kick out of tormenting her, and boy, do I pay through the nose for it; both literally and physically) and research, and we will come to that later, but anyhow. WITCHBLADE, you are a stellar reader, thank you for getting the emotions, that is SUCH a huge complement! I only hope I can live up to it . . .  
Enjoy, you seem to have so far!**

Kagome ran through the forest, her heart pounding against her ribs, her breathe scraping like icy sandpaper against her throat. She made her legs move faster as she crashed through the trees, stumbling over rock, root and small mammal alike. What had she done? Why was Inuyasha so mad? What had Kouga been – Kouga! Had she?! _No!_ Her mind baulked at the idea, but a small, sad, treacherous part of her was thinking_; but what else could it be? To make Inuyasha so angry; so violent? To cause him so much pain?_ She wiped a tear from her cheek, and winced as her fingers brushed the stinging red mark his hand had left. He had to be around here somewhere, she had to find him . . . she broke through into the outskirts of the village, heading straight for Kaede's hut. The old woman was out, but the same could not be said for Miroku, Sango and Shippou, who were very much there.

'Kagome-chan,' Sango leapt to her feet, spilling soup all over the floor, 'what happened to your face?!'

'Nothing,' she sniffed, grabbing her things and ramming them into the bag she had brought them in, she should leave, give him time to cool down. She felt a strong hand grip her arm. _Inuyasha? I'm so . . ._

She looked up at Miroku _. . . very sorry_. More tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Very gently, so as not to hurt her, he turned her head so that he was looking directly at the scarlet hand-print that covered the left side of her face. He raised his right hand and laid it very slowly against her cheek. The contact burned her, and she flinched away, but he continued his careful examination. Miroku's fingertip grazed her nose, and the hairline next to her ear. Claw marks; arrowhead cuts at the fingers of the red right hand.

'Who did this to you,' he demanded, voice filled with cold anger, 'and don't lie,' he already knew.

'It-it was my fault, I mean it must have been, but I-I-I,' she broke down into body-wracking sobs, 'I don't remember! And there were two and I-I-I-I,' she sucked in air, not able to get enough, 'I d-d-don't know what I d-d-did! But it-it it's bad –and Kouga – and he was so angry – and I'm so, so very sorry! But what did I do?!' she howled, salt water cascaded down her face, burning the scratch on her nose, aggravating the mark that was fast becoming a bruise of spectacular purple.

'But who-?' Sango asked, perplexed.

'Inuyasha,' Miroku growled, rapping his staff of the floor, 'that bastard, but why?'

'Inuyasha?' she gasped, 'why would he? Kagome-chan, tell us, please!' Kagome looked at them, her eyes bloodshot and tearstained,

'I-I think,' she swallowed, trying not to turn thought half-truths into cemented fact with the cruel reality of words, 'I think I . . . slept with him.'

'We know, Kagome,' Shippou said, trying to comfort her the way small children do when grown-ups are sad, 'and Inuyasha was happy about it, too.'

'No,' the words were below a whisper, 'Kouga. I think I slept with Kouga,' her stomach churned.

'Keh.'

The entire company swivelled. Inuyasha leant against a support pillar in a position that suggested he had been there for some time.

'Inuyasha, you bastard,' Miroku started forward, but recoiled in horror. The hanyou's arms were coated from elbow to claws in a grisly, blood-red glove, 'What have you done?' the houshi gasped.

'What did I do?' he said, voice flat inflection- and emotionless. There was a silence in which Sango and Shippou wished that the monk hadn't said anything.

'What did _**I**_ do?! You've milked the story out of wolf-girl here, what do you want my opinion for? I'm the villain here, remember? The nasty, abusive,' he paused in his rant and looked balefully at Kagome, 'I don't know what I am to you anymore,' he finished in a whisper.

'Inuyasha, I–'

'Don't want to hear it,' the words were crisp and icy. This was worse than the yelling, worse than the slap, so very much worse.

'But I–' she tried again.

'Get out.'

Sango stepped in front of Kagome, shielding her, and Shippou bared his teeth at the dog hanyou. Before any of them could raise a hand to stop him, Inuyasha shoved the exterminator to the floor, kicked the Kitsune out of the way and yanked Kagome's head back by her hair. Her pulse quickened at his touch, soft despite the brutal grip. _She's just scared_, he told himself.

'Look!' he hissed, showing them the drying blood on her neck, 'she fucking let that fucking wolf fucking mark her!'

Miroku and Sango stared at him blankly, but turned at the sharp intake of breath from Shippou. The colour had drained from the little Kitsune.

'Kagome,' he asked, lip trembling, 'why? You said you loved Inuyasha?' The tiny fox turned the statement into a question, one she could not answer.

'Erm,' Miroku interrupted, 'that's all well and good, but would someone kindly explain?'

'With pleasure,' Inuyasha snarled, his chest hurting more than it had earlier, 'it means that she's _his _mate now.' Kagome blanched. Kouga's mate? It couldn't be. A strange smell reached her. Bitter, metallic and salty; blood.

'Inuyasha,' she gasped, feeling the dampness spread across her back. _His hiori's red; no wonder we didn't see it_, 'you're bleeding!'

He stepped back, 'what's it to you, wench?' the hiori fell open, revealing an ugly, gaping maw in the centre of his chest.

'Who?' Kagome choked, covering her mouth and nose with her hands to stop herself being sick. His head tipped, and a strangely passive expression claimed his face,

'Have I always been this repulsive to you?'

'Damn it, Inuyasha, what happened?' Miroku yelled. The hanyou smiled sadly, shaking his head,

'If she can so easily be removed from me, why not my heart?' Kagome stepped forwards, hand outstretched. He backhanded her across the other cheek, claws scoring furrows where they landed.

Inuyasha raised the bloody hand and placed it above his wound, fingers burrowing into it, stopping it from healing.

'Take it. Take my heart and get out. Get out of my life, get out of my time,' he winced as a fresh wave of blood seeped out.

Kagome turned and ran, Inuyasha's words ringing in her head. She sobbed; she had to find the bone-eating well. He didn't want her here, why stay? There it was. She threw herself down it, wanting desperately to run back to the man who would tear out his own heart for her, but knowing he would not thank her for it. She was Kouga's now. Oh how that thought repulsed her, sickening her to the core. Climbing out of the well, she collapsed against it, heaving great shuddering breathes.

That was where Souta found her.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Just so you know, Inuyasha was only standing there from the **'Inuyasha,' Miroku growled, rapping his staff of the floor, 'that bastard, but why?' **so he doesn't know that Kagome quite literally doesn't know what happened. Also, he isn't thinking straight; would you be? **

**Erk. Was that a bit melodramatic? I said just the other day that I wasn't. . . Oh well. Sorry this is so short. I'm still figuring out the next bit. *rubs hand together* Man, I'm gonna be **_**so**__**evil**_** . . . –Ruth =D**

**Woodsy would like you to know that she has disowned me from her life, and that I am dead to her (direct quote, by the way. I'm typing this at home, on my own darling computer, aren't you proud?), but she is still going to name her children after me, because I bought her a poster of Taylor Lautner. **


	5. Unwanted Visitor

**Ok. I'm typing this straight after I wrote the last chap, so there is little to say here except the inevitable disclaimer; If I owned Inuyasha, I would be able to draw like Rumiko Takahashi (I **_**really do**_** wish) and I would have made myself a mint, so, seeing as I can only draw moderately well and I am distinctly lacking in mint, I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Ta again to woodsy and all my readers (all those who review. If you don't review, I don't like you.)**

**Woodbyne: Dude, you're sooo mean, though I am still not talking to you as you are dead. Cowpig.**

'Nii-san?' Souta asked tentatively, opening the door to his sister's room. She lay prone on her bed, as she had done for three weeks since he had found her outside the bone-eating well. She slept fitfully, often waking screaming and in a cold sweat. She stared at the ceiling, eyes following something that wasn't there,

'What is it Souta?' her voice was cracked from her screaming and crying.

'There's someone here to see you,'

'Who?' she sat up a little, _could it be . . . ?_

'It's Houjou-san, he said to tell you that he's not going away until you see him,' Souta blushed, embarrassed that he was forced into being the middle-man in these long-distance arguments.

_Of course it isn't_, she thought gloomily, flopping back down, Houjou had been pandering to see her since she had gotten home, and apparently since the morning after the concert, but she had managed to fend him off.

'You can tell him that -' she began but was cut off.

'Can tell me what?' Houjou asked from the doorway, looking a little strained, but determined. His jaw dropped when he saw her. Her hair was lank, and her eyes sunken and haunted.

'Houjou,' she crackled, 'it's, uh, sweet of you to come, but I'm fine. I've been at school all week, why are you visiting?'

'You are unwell Higurashi, you haven't been the same since the concert. It has something to do with that Inuyasha guy doesn't it?' Souta sucked in a breath so fast he choked on it. Tears prickled in Kagome's eyes, and she looked out the window.

'No,' she whispered, 'it was me. All me,' It was Houjou's turn to gasp,

'Kagome, what happened to your face?' his eyes popped wide and a black scowl settled over his face, 'that man, what did he do to you?' he stretched out a hand, his fingertips brushing against the large violet handprint on the left side of her face. She jerked away,

'Don't touch me!' she spat. She chastised herself internally; she had been using massive amounts of makeup to hide the mark while she was at school but not at home, where it served to remind her of what she had done. She turned back out the window, staring at the massive tree in the garden, at the patch of bark that had been worn away. She put a hand up to the bruise; it tingled. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel his hand there. . .

'Never trust a guy with teeth like that! And white hair,' Houjou ranted.

'It's silver,' she said absently, still staring at the tree.

'And who on earth calls themselves 'Inu'? Does he honestly think he's a dog? What a thug! Kagome?' he stopped short.

'Hmmm?' she snapped out of her daze.

'You're crying; have I upset you? I am so sorry for disturbing you in your current state,' he bowed and turned to go. She touched a patch of dampness on her cheek, he was right. He stopped. Kagome's hand, pale and emaciated though it was, had his shoulder in a death-grip. Her eyes shone feverishly, her lips slightly parted, she moved forwards.

'K-Kagome?' Houjou stuttered, his face a picture of total shock. She opened her mouth, staring at his neck with a most fixated expression.

'Higurashi-san, what's going . . . on?' he trailed off as her lips closed over his jugular. And then her teeth. His mouth opened to emit an ear-splitting scream.

'Nii-san?!' Souta panicked, bursting into the room, his eyes wide as soup dishes. His older sister had her jaws locked around the throat of a suitor. 'Nii-san!' he yelled, tugging on her arm. She snapped around. She put her hand to her lips. No blood, but the bitter, poisonous taste of copious amounts of musk cologne. Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

_Is that how I taste?_

'No!' her throat closed, 'No, no, not you!' she shouted at the memory. No, Inuyasha tasted . . . still tastes. . .

'_I can't remember_,' Kagome sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Souta knelt beside her, and glared up at Houjou,

'Well help me get her onto the bed, I can't do it myself!' he slipped his hands under her arms and heaved, trying to pull her to her feet.

'She-she-she, she _bit_ me!' he said, staring, horrified, at her, his hand clamped down over the tooth marks. Kagome jumped to her feet, eyes wide;

'Steak!' she bolted for the door, and the boys heard her tripping down the stairs, yelling,

'Ka-san! Can I have a steak? Rare please!' Souta took Houjou by the hand.

'Let's go for a walk,' he said gravely to the older boy, 'we need to talk.'

'She's been this way since the day after the concert,' Souta said sadly, 'we can't say his name, or ask about him, or what happened to her face. She screams and cries if we try. But how do you know about _him_?'

Houjou grimaced, 'I saw them . . . together at the concert. He seems very . . . ah . . . coarse.'

'Oh no!' the little boy looked up at him, hero-worship in his eyes, 'Inuyasha-onii-sama is brave and strong! He is so kind, and he always helps Kagome-nii-san out of trouble! I think he loves her,' he looked at the ground, 'and I think she loves him, but they fight all the time, and I think this might have been the breaking point for both of them.'

'He seemed arrogant, coarse, thuggish and lustful to me,' the B-former muttered. Souta looked up, smiling a little,

'That too, nii-san was always complaining about how impossible he was, "He's rude, and selfish, and he hasn't the least bit of tact or any manners at all! He's violent, he's brash, he's always threatening to waste _some_body and he's always swinging that damn sword around! Chop first and ask questions later! And he can be so_ thick_ sometimes!" But then she would always get upset when he was late to pick her up, and she would be reluctant to come home,' the little boy stared up at Houjou, eyes swimming with tears,

'You don't really think that Inuyasha-onii-sama would hit nii-san, do you? He never let _anything_ hurt her before . . . Sometimes he would, but he couldn't help that'

'He's hurt her before?!' Houjou puffed out his chest, 'Tell me where he lives, Souta, please. I want to help your nii-chan,' he gripped the boy's shoulders, but he looked away.

'No, he wouldn't hit,' Souta choked a little on the word, 'her, but she would cry into her pillow, and curse "Kikyou" when she thought I wasn't listening.'

Houjou looked up at the window; Kagome was there, tears pouring down her cheeks as she stared at the huge tree in the garden.

**Have I begged you for reviews yet? No? Ok, PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Yes, raise your hand if you would like to hit: a) Inuyasha, for being a freaking moron. B) Houjou: for wasting the paper he's drawn on. C.) Kouga: for being so damn nasty it's criminal. D.) kagome for being irreversibly dense in the matters of Inuyasha. E.) Kikyou, because she's a horrible zombie bitch. **

**Hey, you guys are teaching me to type without looking at the keyboard! It takes longer, but I'm getting better! (I just did those whole four paragraphs without looking!) =D Ruth =)**

**Woodbyne: that damn hobo-homo must go away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Yet more unwanted visitors

**Howdy! If I spend much more time at Woodsy's place my parenticles are going to think I swing the other way (yes, she quite literally reads over my shoulder as I write). Well, she will be coming to mine for a bit later, so expect some comments to my total lack of compassion and empathy for the characters and how truly evil I am (take **_**that**_**, Horror-Alex!).You can tell I have nothing to do, can't you? No exams to study for, any homework, nada. I just hope these chapters are up to scratch!  
As always, Ta for story sitting woodsy and everyone who reviews, you're three and a half stars!  
Hope you like it!**

**Woodbyne: you really are an ass. That last chappie nearly killed me. And I can hit you, they can't, SHAME!!!!!!!!!**

**R: OUCH!! *nurses a fresh bruise* I'm sure she does requests, I'd rather you didn't ask woodsy to hit me, but if you do, she probably will (DON'T ASK)**

Kouga paced the den. It had been a month since he'd seen Kagome, and he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd followed her scent to a bone-eating well, where it vanished. When he'd cornered her friends, he'd got an ofuda, a sharp blow to the head from that boomerang, and the snapped reply that she'd "gone home" for his trouble.

Where did Kagome call home? He'd never been there; it had to be somewhere really far away, she wore such strange clothes. Maybe he should visit the well again, maybe her scent would be on something he hadn't checked last time.

He ran, the shikon fragments in his legs lending him wings. The heavy smell of blood washed over him, dog's blood, and the putrescent reek of the dog itself. Kouga hadn't dared ask the mutt about Kagome. He knew the power of the sword, and, if on the off chance he didn't move fast enough; a single stroke could total him. The wolf youkai stopped dead.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground next to the well, blood, both dry and fresh surrounded him. His hiori was lying open, exposing his chest and the gaping hole in it. Perfectly vulnerable. Tetsusaiga was lying some feet away, too far to be within easy reach.

'Hello Kouga, you fucking bastard. What do you want now?' he stuffed his fingers into the laceration, still staring impassively at the wolf.

'Where's Kagome?' he snapped, surprised at the hanyou's behaviour.

'With you I should imagine; have you lost her?' Inuyasha smiled tauntingly, eyes heavy-lidded from pain.

'Bah,' Kouga snorted, looking away.

'You have, haven't you, you stupid shit?' he sneered, 'then she's gone home.' Blood flowed down his arm, and his fingers quivered; his nerves live wires of red-hot pain.

'Home,' the wolf said quietly.

'Yeah. She's not from around here.'

'I can tell.'

'Is there anything else you want, because if not, fuck off back to your pack.' The hanyou sounded bored and indifferent, but there was an edge to his voice; impatience.

_Oh, Inuyasha! AGAIN!? I'm still sweaty from last time!_

'Well,' Kouga looked about awkwardly. There really was no-one else he could ask this, no-one else would know, 'did you and Kagome, did you, you know, _mate_?'

Inuyasha smiled bitterly, not making eye contact with the wolf, who was avoiding looking at him, and the answer was so low that the youkai had to strain to catch it,

'Yeah, not like it matters.' Haunting, whispered memories danced in his ears, her voice tormenting him;

"_Yes, I want to be your mate." "Inuyasha, I love you."_

"_Inuyasha, I want you, and I want your pups," _that hurt. _I want your pups_. His heart ached, a pulsing, burning ache that was far beyond any physical pain he had ever endured. Almost dying hurt less than this. The constant seeping of the hole in his chest hurt less than her betrayal. _And like a fool I bought into it._

Kouga laughed, 'and you didn't mark her? You're dumber than you look dog-turd!'

'It was her first time, it would have been too much,' the dog snapped. That shut Kouga up.

_Her first . . . ? No, why would she? That stupid dog!' _The youkai seethed internally.

'Don't lie!' he roared, leaping forwards he landed a neck-snapping blow to Inuyasha's face. By all logic and reasoning, it should have splintered his vertebrae like cheap fire-wood. His head lolled, too relaxed to be broken.

'I did that to her,' he muttered, 'an eye for an eye,' he looked at his right hand, still red, 'this hand, how could I?' The wolf stared on, had the mutt gone crazy?

'Fuck off, wolf-boy. She's not here, go home,'

Kagome's mother sat at the kitchen table, her forehead creased. She sipped her coffee slowly. She was worried about her daughter. She would binge on enough rare meat for six people and then not eat a thing for days, and she was putting on weight. She would wake up in the small hours of the morning to hear Kagome puking up her guts, not that there was anything in them.

Kagome stood in front of her mirror. She was putting on weight; it must be all that meat. The bruise was healing too fast. When it was gone, what would she have left? The scratches on her other cheek were gone already, faint white lines where they had been. Was there anything that she could keep, to show that she had been his, if only for a night? She rummaged in her drawers for her pyjamas. She peeled off her shirt and gasped. There were five red lines on her sides, just under her rib cage. She touched one and it tingled under her fingers. It felt like there were invisible hands holding her close. Where had they-? Of course!

_His hands, and more specifically their claws, dug into her waist, holding her to him._

'Thank you,' she whispered, wiping away her tears. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She was going to stop with the makeup, and she was going to get on with life. He was with her now, at least in spirit. How had she not noticed these before? She ran her fingers over them, stretching her fingers wide to span them; his hands had always been so much bigger than hers.

'Kagome-nii-s-aah!' Souta was cut off but Kagome's three friends running over him in order to get to her.

'Kagome-chan! What happened! Houjou-sama told us that your boyfriend hit you-' they stopped, and stared, at the lines on her waist, at her fairly obvious weight gain, and at the fading but still quite clear hand-shaped mark on her cheek.

'Oh my God, Kagome, what happened?' Souta braced himself for tears and screaming, or biting, though that seemed to have stopped since she started eating copious quantities of nearly raw meat.

'Inuyasha hit me,' she said, taking a deep, shuddering breath to steady herself.

'Oh, honey, we told you this was going to happen, I'm so sorry!'

'Aw, sweetie, I know you liked him,'

'Inuyasha? What kind of a name is that?!' The other two glared at her, and she muttered, 'well, it _is _strange . . .'

'It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so stupid,' she sighed. If only she knew how she could possibly have been stupid enough to let Kouga do that. She absently touched the scab on her neck from where the wolf youkai had marked her.

'You can't blame yourself,' one said, pulling her into a hug and handing her a shirt.

'But it honestly is my fault! He found me in a compromising position,' she paused, checking the room for her brother and pulling the shirt over her head.

'He didn't, you know, force you? Did he?' she radiated open mouthed shock.

'No!' Kagome said vehemently, 'he didn't force me to do anything! He found me in a, with, uh, well with someone else.'

'Good for you, Kagome! Kick him to the curb! Was it Houjou-sama?' her friend asked coyly. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought of Houjou, only mildly less repulsive than that of Kouga.

'Um, no. His name is,' she paused, choking back bile, 'his name's . . . Kouga,' she spat out his name as if it were poison and hurtled towards the bathroom, dry-heaving into the sink.

'Sorry', she gasped, 'it makes me sick just thinking about him,' her friends nodded sympathetically,

'He must have been truly horrible, I can't believe you stayed with him so long,' she clicked her tongue in disapproval.

'No, no, no, no, NO. Not Inuyasha,' tears prickled at her eyes in spite of herself, 'Kouga makes me sick, and now everyone thinks we're together, but we're not, and Inuyasha was so mad, he yelled at me, and slapped me, and then he told me to get out,

'I don't want us to be together. I love Inuyasha,' she sniffed.

'But he . . . and you told us he was . . .' one muttered.

'This is like Stockholm syndrome! I saw it in a TV documentary: **Abuse Bangers! The Scary Truth**,' another squealed. Kagome gave her a look that said in no uncertain terms; _you're off your rocker._

'No, don't be stupid,' she said shaking her head, 'I don't have Stockholm syndrome, I stayed with him by choice, he kept pushing me away . . . at least at first,'

'Well, you've got to have something wrong with you if you want to be with someone who knocks you around like that!' the other girl shrieked indignantly.

'Please leave me alone, I'll see you on Monday,' she turned away from the three of them and smiled out the window at the huge tree in the garden. Inuyasha.

_He must have loved me . . . I hope he still can . . ._

**Pretty, pretty please REVIEW? I might not update if I have no incentive other than getting hit.  
A temporary end. Wow, when it rains it pours, don't it? I post one, the two, then three chaps at a time! Many ap-po-logies (blackadder II ROCKS!) for the blooper in chap one, *hangs head in shame* I only realized after I posted that Inu doesn't wear shoes, all reviewers get one free Hit Ruth token, because that was very, VERY stupid of me.**

**Muchos gracias, Baie dankie, Nkosi Kakhulu, che-che, gratzi and Thank you all ever so much to all my reviewers (and readers)!**


	7. Surprises Surprises

**Aw! Thank you very much! I like reviews and no one but woodsy hit me!  
I sometimes put important stuff in the ANs, especially the bottom ones, so you might want to give them a once over . . . - Ruth**

Inuyasha leant against the rim of the bone-eating well, staring into its depths. How could she have done this to him? Had she ever really felt anything for him? Why had she done it? The questions bounced around his mind like a horde of wasps, their burning itching stings as raw and unhealed as the flesh his fingers picked at. His thoughts were like a poisoned miasma, tainting his memories with suspicion. He banged clenched fists against the wood, feeling it splinter.

Kagome leaned over the edge of the bone-eating well, almost unbalancing. He was so close, yet so far; just a short drop, but so many hundreds of years. Close enough to touch, but would he let her?

No, he wouldn't.

It would be a true miracle if Inuyasha ever forgave her. She had betrayed him so badly, and he had over-reacted, yes, but didn't he have a history of Kikyou trailing him around, betraying him and trying to kill him, all while he loved her? It hurt Kagome to think of Inuyasha's first love, dead as she was. He had loved her for so long, what was to stop him from going back to her. She rubbed her face with a hand, surprised when it came back damp. Kagome hadn't been sleeping very well lately; it had been two months since she had clambered out of the well, so long, the longest time. The bruise had faded completely from her cheek, but the livid red claw marks on her sides showed no signs of disappearing. She missed Inuyasha. She missed his gruff manner, his warmth, his over-protectiveness, everything about him; even the anger that had brought him to hurt her.

Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, Kaede-Baa-chan, All her friends, she missed them too, wondered how they were doing, whether Sango and Kohaku had been reunited, if Miroku had realised that Sango loved him, and if Shippou was up to any mischief.

Inuyasha looked sadly into the well. She was probably laughing on the other side, having fun. A breeze ruffled his hair, a strand floated down the cavernous youkai-graveyard. A silver thread spiralling, undulating downwards until it vanished into the blackness.

A sudden updraft from the well made Kagome start, she fell back, something almost invisibly fine wrapping her face. She pulled it off; it was a long, silvery hair.

'Inuyasha,' she whispered, a breeze fanning her hair into her face, down the well.

He froze, her smell enveloped him, and longing stirred but it was forced down by revulsion. She was Kouga's mate. He wouldn't waste any more time on that stupid little bitch.

'_Inuyasha_,' her voice came from a long way off, it sounded sad, and the salty scent of tears caught on the breeze. Was she crying for him, or for the loss of Kouga? Probably that fucking wolf.

His throat closed up, and his eyes burned. No, he was not going to cry. Fuck crying; let the whore weep over her lost wolf lover. He spat on the ground. He wasn't going to mope around here any longer. He pulled his hand from his chest, wincing at the sound it made. Slowly, a faint smile playing about his lips, he walked away.

Kagome ransacked the fridge on Monday morning; there had to be meat in there somewhere. Her hand paused on a can of Buyo's cat food. Surely no-one would miss it; it was only one can of many, after all . . . She grabbed it, turning her attention to the search for a can-opener. Her fingers trembled as she searched franticly. Growling in frustration she jerked the draw from its tracks and out of its slot. Kagome tipped the contents of the cutlery drawer onto the kitchen table, almost panicking in her mad search.

There!

She grabbed to implement and jammed the tooth into the can, twisting the dial as fast as she could. A fishy aroma permeated the kitchen, and Buyo, having appeared from nowhere in particular as cats are wont to do, wound himself around Kagome's legs.

'No, Buyo, this isn't for you. I'm really hungry right now, sorry,' she muttered pushing the confused feline to the side with her foot. She snatched up a fork from the pile on the table and sticking it in the can. She then swept the cutlery into the draw and plonked it on the table. She wasn't going to bother with putting it back in the cupboard. Kagome seized the can and shoved a forkful into her mouth. Souta stared at her from where he had stopped. She blushed, her mouth full,

'Mmm, I _love_ fish by-products,' she mumbled, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere. As if to prove her wrong, a wave of nausea swept over Kagome, rocking her back on her heels.

'No more cat food!' she groaned, stumbling towards the bathroom, pale green in the face. Souta stared after her and then down at the split Kitti-Chow on the floor. Buyo purred and went to lick it up. He shook his head, poor Kagome, whatever Inuyasha had done, she was suffering.

Kagome walked along the sidewalk, listening to the somehow unfamiliar scrunch of her school shoes on the tar. She missed the sound of leaves and grass beneath her feet, the sound of silence. Small creatures rustled in the undergrowth of her imagination.

'Hey, Kagome!' her friend Subarashii called, pulling her out of her thoughts. She glared at her.

'What?' she snapped.

'Jeesh, sorry, Kagome! I was only being friendly. . .' she trailed off.

'Sorry, Subarashii, I'm just a bit out of sorts today is all. Where are Yuki and Yohan?'

'Out of sorts? Kags, with all your hormonal mood-swing-i-ness, you could be pregnant!' her friend sulked.

Kagome stopped walking. The meat cravings. The nausea. The sleeplessness. The scary mood-swings. It all made sense.

'S-Subarashii,' she said, staring wide-eyed into the middle distance, holding her abdomen,

'I-I, I think I _am_ pregnant.'

**PLEASE ****DO **_**NOT**_** ASK ME TO KILL KOUGA****, BECAUSE IF ****ONE**** MORE PERSON DOES, ****I WILL STOP WRITING****. END. FINISH EN KLAAR. NO MORE, FINITO, TAKE IT OFF THE SITE COMPLETELY! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS; THIS IS NOT FOR MY OWN GRATIFICATION.  
As always, review! (Alex, I cannot believe you read this. Remind me to kill you next time you come over). I'm seriously not doing this for myself. I'm a Sesshoumaru fan, you can **_**have**_** the mongrel. – Ruth  
Woodsy hates me, and will do even more when she realises I've posted this without her knowing . . .**


	8. Confirmation and Information

**I take it back. Inu is not a mongrel, he's a sweet little puppy, which is what I usually call him; God's honest truth.  
Give me time, and all will be revealed.  
Show by reviews: who would like to kill Kouga? Not asking me to kill him, who among you would personally take a tire iron to him? I have a surprise for you guys. =D – Ruth**

Kagome fidgeted in the clinic chair. Two home pregnancy tests later, she was pretty sure that she was going to have pups. Who their father was, however, remained to be seen. Blue eyed, black haired hanyou's danced hand in hand with white haired, golden eyed children through her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Inuyasha or Kouga?

'I wish I knew,' she mumbled. A nurse looked up,

'Higurashi Kagome?' she called. The girl stood, her legs trembling and her face ashen.

'Yes?'

'The ishi-sama will see you now,' Kagome bobbed her head and followed the path directed by the nurse. The exam room was clean and white. Stainless steel glinted dully at the windows, tables and locked cabinets.

The doctor walked in. She was wearing the time-honoured white lab-coat. Her mahogamy-brown hair was pulled up into a neat twist and bright intelligent eyes looked out from behind sensible wire-framed glasses.

'I am Ishi-Tamashīno-Hīrā,' the physician said, smiling. She faltered when she was how young her patient was. She glanced at the patient file. She was only seventeen, and here for an ultra-sound and consultation. The doctor looked at the girl. Her face was haggard and wan, her eyes were sunken in, and her hair was lank. The pregnancy must be hard on her but, once again Dr. Tamashi no Hira looked at the file in her hands; Kagome was only about eight weeks pregnant. How strange, why would she be having an ultrasound so early on, 'and you are Higurashi Kagome?'

'Yes, Ishi-sama,' she said ducking her head in a half-bow.

'Lie down, Kagome-chan,' Tamashino-Hira said, 'and pull up your shirt so that I can put this gel on your stomach,' the girl did as she was told, and the doctor squeezed a translucent blue gel onto her skin. She shivered;

'It's cold,' the teenager whispered. The doctor smiled kindly,

'It's meant to be.' The ultrasound pulsed loudly, its thumping rhythm doing nothing for Kagome's nerves.

'Your,' the Ishi paused, frowning at the screen, her eyebrows pulling together, '_babies_ are successfully implanted,' she glanced at the girl, 'all _three_ of them,' the doctor composed herself; 'they're cute as pie,' she said stiffly.

Kagome sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen, how could it not? Either father was bound to produce a multiple litter. _How am I ever going to look after them? . . . . _

_. . . Do I even want to? _

'Ishi-sama, is there any way I can get a paternity test? As soon as possible? Before they're born?' she fiddled with her hair, her eyes averted. The doctor did a double take, _a paternity test? Surely not?!_

'Kagome-chan,' she asked hesitantly, 'would you mind me asking why you need a paternity test?'

The girl looked up, her eyes wide and sad.

'I,' she swallowed, 'I cheated on my boyfriend. Right after our . . . first time. And he found us together. I didn't use a condom either time. I love my boyfriend, I love him so much, I don't even know how I could ever do that to him,' Kagome looked down, 'he's had so much heartache already,' she said sadly.

'Oh, I'm sorry,'

'Not as sorry as I am,' the teenager's voice had the bitterness of an exceptionally sour lemon. She sagged miserably, all acidity gone, 'I want to know who the father is soon. If they're not his, I don't want them.'

'An abortion?' Tamashino-Hira gasped. That could be a huge mistake.

'Kagome-chan, if you have an abortion now, you may not be able to have children later on in life. It could damage you emotionally as well as physically; the trauma you would go through . . .' she trailed off.

'If they aren't his, then I don't want them,' she repeated stubbornly, 'I don't think I would be able to love them.'

The Ishi sat down on a counter, opposite the young woman, and laced her fingers together. She lent forwards.

'You can get a CVS test, that's Chorionic Villus Sampling. That's where I insert a tube into your vagina and take a small piece of the embryo. Then I compare it against the fathers DNA. The results are usually available within ten days. It's generally used for testing for genetic diseases like Downs, but can be used as a paternity as well. I have to warn you, Kagome, it heightens your risk of a miscarriage, which is already very high. You're so young, and this many children at once? I don't know if your body will be able to handle it.'

'I need to know.'

Tamashino-Hira bowed her head and looked up;

'Ok then. You need to come back in two weeks for the test. It has to be then, or it'll be too early, and you'll have to bring me DNA from at least one of the possible fathers, both would be better,' the brusque, business-like attitude kept her from dwelling on the girls situation.

Kagome nodded, her mind buzzing. The risk of a miscarriage? If they were Kouga's, what did it matter? Constant, painful, living reminders of their father; how could she let a child live in the knowledge that their mother never loved them and their father never knew?

And if they were Inuyasha's? How could she ever live with herself if she killed his children, by extension, him? Would he care if he knew? _If _they were his? Would it not be better to give Kouga's hanyou's up for adoption? Drop them down the well? Drown them in a sack? Anything rather than risk Inuyasha's children.

'Kagome-chan?' the doctor asked, derailing her train of thought.

'I'll do it,' she said, at least she would know. She took a deep, steadying breath. _Now to tell Jii-san, Ka-san and Souta . . ._

**Haha, I love cliff-hangers!  
Ok, because I took so long here's a preview:**

Kagome sat down in from of her family, smoothing invisible creases from her skirt. She sighed and looked up, tears in her eyes,

'Everyone, I have something very important to tell you. And this is very hard for me, and it'd going to be very difficult for you to accept and understand, but I need you to be supportive,' she paused,

'I'm pregnant.'

**I got a friend (previously manga resistant) to read both Inuyasha and Fullmetal Alchie! Life is sweet!  
Big Ta to my mom (Who will NEVAH read this EVAH) for telling me all about the human anatomy from an unreasonably young age. Big thank you also to the net for info on CVS (and woodsy for looking it up).  
Here's to Friday, henceforth to be known as Frid-yah!!!**


	9. every action

**In case you were wondering, **_**ishi **_**means **_**doctor**_**, and Tamishino-Hira (**_**Tamishi no Hira**_**) means **_**healer of souls**_**. And a shihankiyou is a quarter demon. Big whoop for Google translate. **

**I bet you're all just dying to know what happens next, aren't you? **

Kagome sat trembling in her seat for the entire bus-trip. She was caught between the desire to hug her stomach and the children within her, and the intense urge to trip down a flight of stairs and self-abort.

But the question plagued her, _what if?_

What if she hurt Inuyasha's unborn? What if her body couldn't take the pregnancy anyway? Would that be so much worse?

The bus creaked and screeched to a halt, putting a temporary end to her worrying. Kagome climbed slowly down and walked the two streets from the bus-stop to the shrine with extreme care. Tripping could be fatal, or disfiguring.

She paused, her hand on the doorknob. How would they take it? She was bearing three inhuman children; either they were hanyou or shihankiyou. Kagome took a deep breath, and twisted the door handle. The old wood swung inwards, revealing her family, sitting around the table and drinking tea. They were laughing at something Souta had just said. Laughter lines creased her mother's face. Any her grandfather might have had were lost in his wrinkles.

She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine what her friends would tell her, to help her to be brave. Slavering youkai she could face, but this was completely different.

_Kagome-chan, you blew up Naraku with a single arrow, you can do this_; Sango's voice was as reassuring as the phantom hand on her shoulder.

_Sango's right, Kagome-sama, you have much courage in your heart_, Miroku's touch was slightly less appropriate, but still comforting. The hentai priest never did seem to understand personal boundaries.

_I believe in you, Kagome-nee-san_, the imaginary Shippou squeaked, hanging on to her ankle.

_What are you waiting for? You know you can do this, so what's with the stalling? Quit making like you're afraid_, the unbidden voice of Inuyasha entered her mind. She hadn't wanted to think him up, but it was what she needed. Taking another steadying breath, Kagome walked shakily into the house.

'I'm glad I got you all in one place today,' she said, her smile wobbling, 'I have big news for you, and the sooner I tell you, the better,'

Kagome sat down in across from of her family, smoothing invisible creases from her skirt. She sighed and looked up, tears in her eyes,

'Everyone, I have something very important to tell you. And this is very hard for me, and it'd going to be very difficult for you to accept and understand, but I need you to be supportive,' she paused,

'I'm pregnant.'

Souta looked confused, 'But, Kagome . . .' realisation dawned, 'Inuyasha-onii-sama?!' his eyes were bright and excited.

'I'll get to that Souta,' she sighed.

'Kagome!' her mother sounded appalled.

'Yes, Ka-san?' she asked, looking up. Mrs. Higurashi looked to be on the verge of tears. She walked over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms,

'Shush, Kagome, its ok, don't cry, I'll look after you,' she whispered, rubbing Kagome's back.

'You-You're going to have a baby?' he grandfather managed, his eyes bulging.

'Jii-san,' Kagome paused, how on earth could she explain her current predicament without sounding like a whoring, cheating slut?

'It's a bit more complicated than that,' she said finally.

'Then make it simple!' the old man snapped.

'Chichi-ue!' her mother snapped.

'It's ok, Ka-san, I'll try. Just as long as you try not to think too badly of me,' she sighed.

'I'm not having one baby, I'm having three. And I . . . I don't know who the father is,' she looked nervously around the room. Souta looked puzzled, her mother looked shocked, and her Jii-san was going puce.

'You don't know who the father is,' he whispered, 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!'

'Chichi-ue, no! Leave Kagome alone, she's been through enough,' Mrs. Higurashi scolded, but that didn't stop her looking a little disgusted.

'I'm sorry, ok? I don't know how it happened! One minute I was washing off in the river, and the next I Kouga was there and then Inuyasha was and . . .' she let her words hang.

'Kouga? That wolf youkai friend of yours? What did he do? Did he, you know,' he mother couldn't finish her sentence.

'He might have, but I don't know. I'm going to get a paternity test in a few weeks. Hopefully that'll tell me who it is so I can go to the feudal era and tell him,' Kagome mulled it over. Was it possible that Kouga had raped her? That she hadn't been willing? Well, of course it was, maybe she was blocking the memory?

Aw, sweetie, I'm so proud of you,' her mother smiled with some effort, 'you're handling this so well!' the girl looked up in time to see the lie in her parent's eyes.

**Ishi Tamishino-Hira's office, two weeks later.**

'There Higurashi-san, if you'll just give me the DNA samples, and come back on Friday, I can give you your results,' the doctor smiled warmly. Kagome's answering smile had a few watts less voltage, but at least it was a smile. Hesitantly she reached into her bag and pulled out two phials that Tamashino-Hira had given her last time they had met. In one was the long silver thread that had blown down the well and in the other was a coil of black hair. She had searched her room for the t-shirt she had been wearing when, well, when Kouga and she had, _that _shirt. She d found another of Inuyasha's hairs on it, or else she wouldn't have been able to bear parting with this one. She kept it in a special jewellery box she had gotten last year.

The doctor stared at the glass phials. They both had neat handwritten labels stuck to them. One read _Kouga_. The other had _Inu_ written across it. Tamashino-Hira raised an eyebrow at Kagome,

'Inu?' she said. Kagome seemed to shrink a little,

'It's a pet name,' she smiled apologetically. _No kidding_, thought the physician.

**Somewhere in Feudal Japan (we haven't been here in a while) . . . .**

Inuyasha sat against a tree. He'd sat there for the last two weeks; spiders had spun their webs around and on him. His friends had been to see him, come and gone, leaving the now rotting food on the ground in front of him. The wind blew past, bringing with it a new scent. It was young and fresh with innocence.

And it stank of his brother.

Sesshoumaru's little accomplice, Rin wasn't it? She would be turning ten soon. She burst through the trees, her arms overflowing with flowers.

'Hello, Inuyasha-sama!' she trilled, half bowing and tipping flowers all over the ground. She scrabbled to pick them all up, 'How are you?'

'Fuck of you skinny little whore,' the inu-hanyou snapped. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip trembled. Sesshoumaru was controlling, but he had never been needlessly cruel to her before, and the insult burned like fire. She dropped the blooms in her hands and ran for the tree line.

_Now you've gone and done it_, his conscience rolled its imaginary eyeballs, _Fluffy'll get you bad for that, you know how protective he is of her._

'It's not like I tried to kill her,' Inuyasha muttered to himself, 'he'll be unfriendly-er than usual, is all.'

_It's your funeral _

**Modern times; FRIDAY**

Kagome smiled at the doctor as she handed over the envelope, made appointments for ultrasounds and checkups and all sorts of necessary baby type things. Eat right, take vitamins, exercise plenty and tell the father, would you like me to open it? You'll do it at home? Alright then, I'll see you in a week for the next check-up.

The trip home was a blur. She walked extra carefully, not tripping, not stumbling, and not walking too fast so as not to jerk them around.

xXx

She was in her room. Taking a hue lungful of air and holding it in, she ripped open the paper. She pulled out the test results and scanned them, and then again.

And again.

Dropping the page on the bed she walked downstairs, careful again, and into the shrine. Being extra cautious, she lowered herself into the well. She had to let him know at least . . .

Letting go, she fell into feudal Japan.

**xxx**

Souta knocked softly on her door, 'Kagome-nee-san, supper is ready for you now,' he walked over to the bed. She wasn't in here, he turned to go back, but the page on the bed caught his eye. Printed across the top, in red was:

P O S I T I V E M A T C H F OR D N A S A M P L E :

**. . . . .**

**Have I mentioned my evil tendencies and love of cliff-hangers lately? Well, there you go! Review PLEASE!!!! Woodsy is only allowed to post once here are six reviews in the kitty. Mwahahahahaha, Ruth. **


	10. Loose Ends

**Sorry this has taken me so long, computer on the fritz. Extra long final chap. **

**This chapter goes out to ALL the reviewers but **_**especially**_** to Anon who reviewed chapter eight. Anon either knows me personally or went through the schlep of finding my profile and then going to look at my deviantart profile, and then complemented my drawing. You get hypothetical cookies for that!**

**So . . . You want to know who the daddy is, do you? Is it . . . **

**Kouga?**

**Inuyasha?**

**Both? (Yes that IS an option)**

**Read on . . . . . . But you're going to have to wait a bit longer . . . =D**

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. That filthy half-breed brother of his, how dare he? To insult Rin, his ward (of sorts), was, indirectly, to insult him. Rin sat quietly in a tree, tear-tracks down her face. Had the hanyou meant what he said? Was it true? She wished she understood.

'This Sesshoumaru will not rest until this insult upon his entourage has been avenged,' the Daiyoukai stated simply, not knowing how soon the opportunity to do so would present itself.

xXx

Kagome clambered out of the well. She wasn't sure if her stomach should be so distended so early on, but there were three of them in there, and they were demonic, at least in part.

A shadow fell over her.

'This Sesshoumaru thought he smelt you, human girl,' the youkai said silkily. He sniffed the air suddenly, and looked down at her. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen the InuDaiyouki smile, and it was a terrifying experience. The corners of his mouth stretched outwards lazily into what was more a leer than anything else,

'Well, well, this does make things much more _interesting_,' he purred, looking pointedly at her belly. Kagome flinched away, arms wrapped protectively around her midsection, her eyes wide with fear.

xXx

'Kouga-sama! Kouga-sama!' the wolf scout ran to the pack leader, doubled over and out of breath,

'Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, there we go, much better' Kouga said kindly, patting the young youkai on the back in a paternal fashion. He was practicing for when he and Kagome had pups on their own. They would be hanyou, but he would try his best to love them.

'Kagome-nee-san . . . . she's back . . . . but she's . . . been,' he gasped.

'What is it man, out with it! Speak,' the young wolf demon found himself suspended by the throat three feet in the air.

'She's been taken captive by a Daiyoukai,' he managed, using up air whatever had been in his lungs.

'And you couldn't have told me this earlier because? Oh, sorry,' he dropped the subordinate.

'It smells like the Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Kouga-sama,'

Kouga swore softly to himself. Even with the use of the shikon fragments, he didn't have a prayer against a Dai.

'I have to save my love,' the wolf youkai struck a dramatic and heroic pose before speeding off in the direction the scout had come from.

'I suppose now would be a bad time to mention that she smelt with pup?' the cub grumbled, brushing himself down.

xXx

Inuyasha raised his head, sending fallen leaves tumbling to the ground. Her scent, it was everywhere, tainted by fear, anxiety, tension, urgency and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. This strange scent, it was familiar, fresh and not dissimilar to something he had smelt in villages past.

Those were the days, foolish days, the days when he had been too blinded to choose between Kikyou and Kagome. Sweet, innocent, lying, heart-breaking Kagome; what had she done to him?

Why was she afraid?

Inuyasha steeled himself; her emotional state was no concern of his. Not any more, anyway. But her scent was comforting, so he stayed. He didn't move, he hardly drew breath and no irritation would stir him. Inuyasha was as much removed from this world as when Kikyou had shot him all those years ago.

xXx

Kouga burst into the clearing. Kagome's scent was strong here, the reek of her terror almost overpowering it.

'Be gone, wolf, it is not you I seek,' the detached voice of the Lord of the Western Lands rippled around the trees.

'Give Kagome back, you stupid mutt,' Kouga yelled, sounding much more confident than he felt. Sesshoumaru scented the air,

'You smell of doubt, little youkai, are you afraid to face me?' he stepped out of the tree's. He was not going to forgive the wolf the insult, but neither was he going to give up the element of surprise.

'Give me back Kagome!' the wolf youkai ground out through gritted teeth.

'But she is not yours to take,' Sesshoumaru said coolly. Surely even this filthy underling could understand that he wanted his brother?

'Inuyasha has relinquished his claim,' by now he didn't care if Sesshoumaru was a Daiyoukai. He could be an inugami for all Kouga cared. The dog youkai stared,

'Relinquished his claim? Jaken, my plan has failed. Although this does make the situation all the more _fascinating_,' he turned to the shadow where Kagome was hidden. She shrank back, clutching her stomach, and the scars Inuyasha's claws had left.

'Come, Jaken,' Sesshoumaru beckoned, 'I have a gift for that filthy hanyou,'

xXx

His head was pounding, the hot, youkai blood beating behind his closed eyelids like a juggernaut.

Still Inuyasha did not stir.

Her scent was stronger now, more afraid. The fear had reached fever pitch, and yet it got stronger. He inhaled deeply; filling is lungs and making his senses whirl.

'Hello, Inuyasha,' a silky, menacing voice whispered.

'Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what do you want?' the hanyou said, not opening his eyes, barely moving his lips.

'I heard something interesting today, Inuyasha, but I find it hard to believe that your human no longer holds any interest for you,' the Daiyoukai chose his words carefully; he wanted his words to have crippling power when they came.

'I never thought I'd see the day when you listened to gossips, Fluffy,'

'If you still hold your claim, why are you lying under a tree while I hold her captive?'

Inuyasha pushed himself upright,

'You're what?'

'This Sesshoumaru is not going to repeat himself because of your inferior hearing, hanyou,' Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, 'surely you can smell her? She reeks of fear,'

The inuhanyou's fingers burned, a terrible, itching, un-sooth-able burn,

'What are you doing to me, you bastard? What do you want?' he growled, burying his fingers in the ground to no avail.

'Sesshoumaru wants you to pay for you insult against me, and against Rin. This Sesshoumaru has not raised a finger to the worthless dog . . . _yet,_' his usually aloof expression was mildly puzzled. His eyes narrowed, and he sniffed the air again

'Ah,' he sighed. _And he doesn't know; This Sesshoumaru knows what this stinking half-breed has done even before he knows himself. Perfect. _

'Jaken, bring out the girl,'

The little toad demon walked forward, jerking at the rope around Kagome's wrists, making her stumble slightly. Inuyasha stared. He didn't want to, he just couldn't stop himself. She was every bit as beautiful as she had been last time he saw her, but she was very, very different. She was wan and haggard looking, her hair more brittle, and her eyes bright only with tears. He looked down at her body and felt his jaw drop.

Kagome's eyes drank in Inuyasha. He seemed to be thinner, and covered in leaved and cobwebs, and his hair was so full of dust that it had gone grey. She watched him watching her, hoping that his dead eyes would sparkle, or his jaw would clench, revealing the Inuyasha who she knew and loved. She watched as he mouth fell open, and a spark of anger ignited in his eyes. It was not the spark Kagome had hoped for; it was dangerous.

'I have paid for my insult, brother,' he spat through gritted teeth, rage burning almost as badly as his head and fingers. So that was the bastard's plan; to humiliate him, to show him that she'd been successfully mated but that fucking wolf.

Sesshoumaru drew the girl uncomfortably close, he could feel the life in her. He drew a blade out of his obi and ran it across her outstretched wrist.

Pain exploded in Inuyasha's mind.

'LET GO OF HER!' he bellowed, advancing on his half-brother. Sesshoumaru nodded, his point had been proved. He tossed Kagome aside like ragdoll.

'NO!' the hanyou roared, diving to catch her. She had curled in on herself, using her body to protect her stomach. She was sure she would hit the ground hard, and waited for the sickening thump and the wet crack of bone, but there was none. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring confusedly down at her, his eyes, wide and innocent, sparkled with relief. The he dropped her. It was only a centimetre or so to the ground, but the rejection hurt, and so did the claw marks he had left on her sides.

A wolf youkai burst into the clearing, closely followed by Kouga, who stopped dead, gawping at Inuyasha as he crouched over Kagome,

'Impossible!' he choked.

'I _**told**_ you she was,' the scout pouted, crossing his arms.

'That's not possible,' the alpha wolf said again.

'Look, she's still yours, wolf-boy, she just tripped,' the hanyou sighed and tuned to the Daiyoukai, who was no longer there.

'She can't be whelped,'

'And why not? She's you're mate!' Inuyasha growled; Kouga's resistance made no sense to him.

'No he's not!' the subordinate said, exasperated, 'Kouga-sama drugged Kagome-nee-san, posed her and cut her neck to make it look like they were mated so that you would leave her, Inuyasha, so that Kouga-sama could step in,'

Three blank faces stared back at him, one of them purposeful, the other two just plain confused.

'Smell her,' said a cool voice from behind them. Inuyasha whipped his head around to face Sesshoumaru,

'How do you _do_ that?' he snapped.

'This Sesshoumaru cannot help it if you are an inferior hanyou, and thus do not have the abilities to detect him. Now smell her,'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath. Kagome smelt as sweet as usual, but there was something else, the scent of new life, and of togetherness, and faintly, of himself.

The inuhanyou took a minute to absorb everything; he stared at Kagome, who smiled back tentatively. Then he looked up at Kouga,

'Start running,' was all he said. The wolf demon backed a few paces before turning tail and sprinting into the trees.

'How?' he whispered, joyously confused, but once again, Sesshoumaru had vanished.

'My guess is you marked her,' the scout said, leaning on a tree.

'Keh, not possible,' Inuyasha scoffed at the same time as Kagome pulled up the hem of her shirt and said,

'Oh, so _that's_ what these are,'

'What?' the hanyou and the youkai stared at her.

'You gave me claw marks, see,' she pointed at her sides, which were as clean as the driven snow.

'Let go of her, please,' the scout said, curiously. Inuyasha stepped away from her, and five livid red lines appeared on each of her sides. He looked down at his hands; that explained the burning at least; it stopped when he'd caught her. Kagome was in no danger, but he still drew her into his arms.

'I'm never ever going to let you go again,' he whispered, 'I can't believe I ever doubted you,' Kagome knew that this was as close to sorry as she was going to get, and she didn't care. She hadn't cheated on him after all.

'I've lived for all these months thinking I betrayed your trust when I worked so hard to get it, I hated myself. I thought you hated me,' Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, encompassing both her and their unborn children,

'I could never hate you, for months I tried to, but I just couldn't do it,' he kissed her lightly on her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her mouth. Kagome leant into the kiss, revelling in the sensation of his lips against hers, his warm breath against her skin, every particle that made up Inuyasha being hers and no one else's.

xXx

Kouga doubled up panting. He had been running north without rest for days now. He hated to think what kind of vengeance that vindictive mutt would think up. He collapsed against a huge stone, still breathing hard.

'What's the matter with you?' a soft voice asked, making him jump.

'The girl I loved left me for a stinking hanyou. Not that we were actually together in the first place, I tricked them apart, and somehow the guys sadistic half-brother got them back together. He _marked_ her! I don't know how that even _happened_, he _said_ he didn't! I . . . I'm a wreck. And a bad person. I'm actually kind of glad she chose him, I'd make a lousy mate,'

'I know the feeling,' the person on the other side of the rock sighed; it was definitely a she, 'my _betrothed_ dropped me for a human, I mean, what's so wrong with me that he'd prefer a _human_? I can't be that ugly, can I?' her voice was small and sad. Slowly and quietly Kouga climbed the rock and peeked over the edge. There was a crop of bright red hair and a white pelt cape with a pair of knees pulled up to it,

'Ayame?' he asked, jumping and landing lightly besides her. She looked up,

'Kouga?' she said, tears running freely down her face.

'Oh, Ayame, there's nothing wrong with you! You're perfect just the way you are,' he brushed the tears from her eyes.

'Then why don't you want to be my mate?'

'What made you think I don't?' he smiled tentatively.

'But what about _her_? I mean, you wouldn't keep your promise because of _her_, what makes you think you're not going to break it now?'

'I was stupid, very, very, very stupid. Ayame, Kagome has someone she loves, and Inuyasha loves her too. I was in love with you a long time ago and I still am now. It just took a while for me to see that,' he looked down, taking her hands in his. He met her eyes, 'Can you still love me after all I've put you through?'

Without saying a word the female wolf demon wrapped her arms around his neck,

'Of course I can,' she said, and kissed him.

xXx

Inuyasha was white as a sheet. He had known that giving birth would hurt, but he had no _idea_ it would hurt her so much. He couldn't drown out the screams, no matter how tightly he pressed his ears against his skull. He wanted to hold her hand, to tell her it would be ok, but Kaede and Sango had chased him off. Something about men not being permitted to see such things. Keh.

xXx

'Inuyasha, come here!' Sango yelled from inside the hut. Nervously, he walked inside, expecting some kind of bloodbath, gore-on-the-walls scene to greet him. There was blood, but not much, and Kaede was already taking the bedding away.

Kagome lay on a pallet in the middle of the room, her hair lank with sweat, but her eyes bright. She tried to push herself up, but her arms trembled and she fell back.

'Here,' he said, sitting behind her, holding her up.

'Thank you, Inuyasha,' she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. He said nothing, simply stroking her hair.

'Where are they?' Kagome asked, 'where are my babies?' she looked about, slightly panicked, had they all made it?

'Kagome, you're too weak, you shouldn't upset–'

'Where are our children, Baa-baa?' the hanyou demanded furiously.

'Here they are, don't fret, they're perfect little,' Sango paused, 'well with Inuyasha for a father, they're hardly angels, but you know what I mean,' she handed over two wrapped bundles. Kagome nearly had a heart attack before she realised that the bundle she had been given held twins. They had wisps of silvery hair, and instead of blue, their eyes were steel grey.

'Just like their father,' she smiled as one of the little boys yawned and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he was too in awe of the tiny creature in his arms. She was a tiny, pink version of Kagome. A tuft of black hair covered her head, and her plump lips parted in her sleep. She fit easily into his cupped hands, she was so small.

'She looks just like you,' he breathed, not wanting to wake her. The tiny girl had other plans; she stretched her chubby little arms and blearily opened her eyes. They were a deep gold. Her father gasped,

'She has your eyes,' Kagome smiled, kissing him.

xXx

**Ten Years Later**

'Rukia, comeback here, sweetie,' the little girl turned to her father, her golden eyes pleading,

'Please, daddy, just a little bit longer? There are some really pretty flowers over there?' she pointed to a hill some distance away, the sunset turning the blooms gold.

'Oh, ok, but I'm going to carry you ok? To make it go faster, because you know if I bring you back late again, your mommy will make me sit, and you know how much daddy hates that,' Kagome had long since removed the subjugating necklace, but the mere mention of the word had him on the floor out of habit. He ruffled her ravens' wing hair indulgently, watching with pride as the sunlight rippled through it.

'Ok, daddy,' she smiled radiantly, showing abnormally sharp canines, 'but Shippou-onii-san said that this is a very important ceremony. Shouldn't it have lots of pretty flowers then?'

'Yes, it should. Come on, let's drown uncle Fluffy in posies!' he grinned, swinging her and her flower basket onto his back.

xXx

'C'mon boys, you can't play outside now, you'll get your hioris dirty, and you know I just washed them!' Kagome scolded fondly, rubbing some dirt off of Kain's nose.

'Mama!' he protested, struggling in her grip, 'I'm clean, ok?'

'Kaname?' she called, 'Kaname, mommy needs to see that you're clean, come here!' a bedraggled shihankiyou shuffled into view. He was dripping wet and covered in pond weed.

'Kaname! What did you do to yourself? I told you to keep clean! The wedding is in twenty minutes!'

'I'm sorry, Mama,' the little boy sniffed, 'I was chasing the ducks,' he hung his head. Kagome sighed, she should have known something like this was going to happen; Kaname and Kain were always dirty in some way or other.

'Come on, Kaname, let's get you cleaned up,' she took both boys by the hand and led them away. She stopped and slid open a door,

'Rin-chan, I know it's your day, but would you mind taking care of Kain while I get Kaname cleaned up? He's been at the duck pond again,'

Rin looked up and smiled, 'Come here, Kain, let's talk ok?' the little boy bowed,

'Yes Lady Rin,' he said with a smile full of childish mischief.

'Oh dear, I'm not Lady Rin yet, Kain-dono, and I might never be if you are always as charming as you are now,' the boy blushed and hid his face under his silver hair; it was as long as his fathers.

Kagome smiled and closed the door. She was so happy that the cold and seemingly heartless Sesshoumaru had finally asked Rin to be his mate. They would have the prettiest children, she could tell. She wondered absently when it was that the Lord of the Western Lands had grown a heart.

Ah, of course, the day Inuyasha had found out she was going to have his children.

She smiled in fond remembrance as she dried down her son and handed him some fresh robes.

Then she went to look for Inuyasha and Rukia, they should have been back by now. She passed Shippou and a vixen by the name of Kyoko, they were deep in conversation. She was a pretty Kitsune, she had wavy, deep red hair and warm brown eyes. Kagome had a suspicion that Shippou was going to ask her to be his mate; he'd grown up so fast.

'Ka-san!' she turned around to find her daughter running towards her, shedding flowers as she went. She hugged the little girl tightly, picking up a blossom and weaving it into her hair.

'Well done, sweetheart, Rin-chan will be very pleased with these!' Kagome said, scooping some of the flowers into a bouquet, and giving the rest to Rukia,

'Rukia, could you make these into a crown for Rin? You know how much she loves flowers,' the child nodded eagerly and trotted away, giving her mother a beautiful view of the mud splattered across the back of her kimono. Kagome rounded on her mate, who was standing behind her, arms folded.

'Inuyasha! I asked you to keep her clean! Honestly, what were you two doing?'

'Collecting flowers, Kagome, like you told us to,' he said blandly.

'In a marsh?'

'Yes,'

'Oh, Inuyasha, what am I ever going to do with you?' she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

'I can think of several things,' he said grinning. She slapped his arm lightly,

'You better be careful, mister, or I'll tell my mate about you,' she teased. The hanyou leered, pulling her closer.

'Why is he the jealous type?' he chuckled. Kagome tapped the faint scar over his heart and kissed him softly,

'The worst!' she called, scampering off into the house.

'Hey!' he yelled, chasing after her, 'what's that supposed to mean?'

Kagome giggled as she ran, swinging around a pillar and into the courtyard where he caught her.

'You _know_ I can run faster than you,' he growled playfully, kissing her.

'It saves me having to trip over anything,' she said smiling, deepening the kiss.

There was a small polite cough from behind them and they jumped apart. Kain lowered his hand from his mouth.

'Sorry, something caught in my throat,' he said dryly. Kagome blushed; this wasn't the first time her children had walked in on her and Inuyasha kissing, but it was the first time all three of them had found them at once. Rukia, she was pleased to see, had put on a fresh kimono. A _new_ kimono. She turned to the hanyou,

'Don't look at me like that, you know I don't buy her dresses,' he said, raising his hands defensively. Kagome folded her arms and tapped her foot.

'I know _you_ don't, but your brother does! I won't have him spoiling my children!' she said.

'This Sesshoumaru is not the one who bought your daughter that kimono,' said the Daiyoukai, appearing from nowhere, as he was wont to do.

'Then who was it?' asked Inuyasha.

'Lady Rin did,' said Rukia, a little huffily. She was miffed that no-one had asked her to begin with. Kagome gave her a hug,

'Everybody come here,' she called embracing he mate and her children, 'you too, Sesshoumaru!' she smiled as the youkai stood awkwardly for the family hug; his aloof nature had lessened, but it was doubtful that it would ever truly thaw.

But that didn't matter; her family was happy and together, most of it anyway. And soon it would grow bigger.

'I am to be wed now,' the great demon lord extricated himself with unusual haste and headed towards the shrine.

'Well, we best be moving along, especially you Inuyasha, you're going to stand for Rin,'

'And you for Fluffy,' the hanyou sighed, shaking his head. How Rin had ever got his stiff of a brother to agree to this ridiculous human ceremony, he would never know. Sesshoumaru was probably a bigger softie than he let on. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her to the ceremony.

Rin stood with Miroku at the altar. Her black kimono was embroidered with gold dragons and she was wearing Rukia's floral coronet. The white and yellow blossoms stood out against her dark hair. Her eyes shone with excitement.

Sesshoumaru had also foregone his white robe in favour of a plain black one, which was a stark contrast to his silver hair and pale skin.

The priest cleared his throat, 'Loved ones, we are here to witness the joining of Lord Sesshoumaru and his chosen Lady, Rin. Before the ceremony begins, I would like to use the priest's right to kiss the bride . . .' Sesshoumaru growled, and there was a crack as Rin's hand connected with the hentai priest's face, and again as Sango mimicked her.

'Alright then,' he choked out both his cheeks a luminescent shade of red, 'onward we go,

'These two,' it was only a second, but the pause was still there, 'people have been brought before us to swear their love for each other. They will swear to honour, protect and love the other for as long as they both shall live. Who will vouch for Lord Sesshoumaru?' Kagome stood.

'I will vouch for Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of The Western Lands,' she said.

'And who are you to swear for him?' the priest asked, smiling a little.

'I am Higurashi Kagome, life partner to the Hanyou Inuyasha, half-brother to my Lord,'

'Vouch then,'

'Sesshoumaru-sama has a fine castle and grounds. He has many servants and a grand title to offer. He is a strong and powerful fighter and will protect her from harm,'

'Nice catch,' Kyoko muttered from the crowd. Shippou smiled appreciatively.

'And Who will vouch for Rin?' Inuyasha stood.

'I will vouch for the lady Rin,' he said, risking a quick smile at Kagome.

'And who are you to swear for her?'

'I am her chosen partner's half-brother, the,' he swallowed, 'Hanyou Inuyasha,'

'Vouch then,'

'Rin has a kind heart, which will suit my brother, she is strong and sound of mind and body, and she can cook, clean and sew. She will not disgrace him,' and as a half muttered after thought, 'I hope he can return the favour,'

'And what say you to Lady Rin's offer, Higurashi Kagome?' Miroku smiled, knowing the answer.

'I say that they should be well suited,' she grinned.

'And what say you to Lord Sesshoumaru's offer, Inuyasha?' another predictable answer.

'About bloody time!' he said loudly.

The assembly broke into whoops and cheers as Miroku pronounced them lawfully wed, and then raucous laughter as Sesshoumaru caught the monk's hand straying towards his bride's rear. Miroku went white as the youkai whispered in his ear. He then hurried Sango and their three children outside, his wife scolding him the whole way.

Inuyasha found Kagome in the crowd, and took her hand. She smiled up at him, and he down at her.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yes?' he tipped his head to the side, his ears twitching.

'Do you think we could go down the well tonight? I-I –I want my family to see how happy I am and maybe they'll be happy for me, too,' she looked away, remembering the quiet disappointment and shame in her mother's eyes, her grandfather's rage and her brother's confusion.

He nodded, his warm eyes melting her heart even more easily than they had done all those years ago,

'Let's go excuse ourselves from the party,' he said.

'Rin! Sesshoumaru!' Kagome called, waving to them,

'We need to leave early; we hope you don't mind too much,'

'Of course not, Kagome-nee-san, we understand don't we Sesshoumaru-sama?' she looked lovingly up at her cold-hearted youkai lord.

'This Sesshoumaru would not be averse to his Rin calling him Sessh,' he said quietly. Inuyasha coughed and spluttered, half in amusement, half in shock. Kagome made a visible effort to close he mouth, which had fallen open in surprise. The Daiyoukai looked up from Rin's face,

'You may leave,' he said.

'Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama,' Kagome said weakly, ushering her children to go pack. It was only a half an hour's walk to the well, but it was getting dark, and she hoped that they could spend the night.

xXx

'Are you sure?' Inuyasha said, squeezing her hand gently. Kagome didn't answer, she just nodded. He nodded back,

'One the count of three we jump, ok?' he said to the children, and there were mutters of 'Yes, Chichi-ue,' which made the Hanyou feel like he was raising mini Sesshoumarus.

'One,' he said, Kagome swallowed and everyone joined hands. She swallowed nervously.

'Two,' five sets of knees bent and she took a deep steadying breath.

'Three,' her stomach lurched as she fell and the long forgotten but still familiar sensation of falling through time. There was a soft whump as they landed.

'We're here,' Kagome breathed, and began climbing out. Inuyasha scooped the children onto his back and jumped past her. Once he had set his passengers down, he reached down and pulled her out.

'You can do this,' he whispered, hugging her.

'Ka-san, who's that?' Kaname asked, tugging on her sleeve. Kagome looked up. There was a man standing in the doorway with a bunch of flowers. He had dark hair and brown eyes. His jaw fell slack.

'N-nee-san?' he stuttered, 'Inuyasha-onii-san?'

'Souta!' sobbed Kagome, tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran to her little brother, throwing her arms around him she cried into his shoulder,

'I've missed you so much!' he hugged her back, and then pulled her away,

'Ten years, you haven't been home in ten years, why?' tears were running freely down his face.

'I was scared, Souta, so very scared. You didn't see the way Haha-ue looked at me those last few days. It was like I was some repulsive insect that she didn't want fouling up the house. And you know what Jii-san was like . . .' she trailed off.

'Jii-san died two years ago, Kagome,'

'Oh,' she felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her.

'But come, Ka-san has missed you so much,' he said, smiling a little, 'she wondered if you were happy,' he knelt down and spread his arms wide,

'Come here you three, give your uncle Souta a hug!' he called to the shihankiyous who were hiding behind their father.

'Go on,' Inuyasha shooed them forwards, and with this encouragement, they pounced on their uncle, giggling.

'Ooh!' said Rukia delightedly holding up the flowers, 'are these for me, Souta-san?'

'Yes they are,' he smiled, his date could wait, 'what's your name, my beautiful little niece?'

'Rukia-chan,' she said, blushing.

'And you two strapping young men?' he asked the twins.

'Kaname,' said Kain.

'Kain,' said Kaname and they grinned at each other.

'Kain,' Souta pointed at Kain, 'and Kaname,' he pointed at Kaname. The boys gawped. He'd figured them out so quickly!

'I was ten once, too, you know,' he smiled and stood up to shake Inuyasha's hand.

'It's been a long time, Souta-kun,' the hanyou said.

'Too long,' the younger man grinned, 'come on, mom will want to see you,' he lead them away into the house.

'Ka-san,' he called, 'We've got some guests,' both he and Inuyasha gave her comforting smiles.

'Souta, what are you doing? What guests? You're date is waiting!' she called back. He started guiltily. Oopsie . . . Oh well, they could have a family night in.

'We're staying here tonight if that's ok with you, Orihime,' he said, walking into the lounge were his mother and his girlfriend were drinking tea.

'That's fine with me, Souta-kun,' she said smiling. Her hair had been died a red-gold colour, and her almond-shaped eyes were almost black against her olive skin.

'I have some people I'd like to introduce, and they're very important to me and very nice, so try to be understanding,' he shot his mother a loaded glance, 'you can come in now,' he called.

Inuyasha came in first, leading Kagome by the hand and the triplets followed afterwards.

'Orihime, this is Inuyasha, my onii-saan,' the hanyou dipped his head in recognition. The girl stared at his ears and eyes.

'You're . . .' she trailed off, eyes wide.

'Hanyou,' he said stiffly. Souta cleared his throat,

'And this is my sister, Kagome. She and Inuyasha have been in to country for some time now. These are their children, Rukia, Kaname and Kain,' he said pointing to each of them in turn.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' she said, her eyes panicked. Souta walked over to her and took her hand, kissing it.

'Try to talk to them, sweetheart, please?' he whispered.

'I'm scared, Souta,' she murmured.

'I love you,'

'I love you, too,' she smiled and pecked him on the lips. Kagome smiled. Her little brother had found love.

'Kagome?' her mother asked quietly, eyes overflowing with tears.

'Ka-san,' she smiled, and realized that she was crying too.

'I'm so sorry, Kagome, but, two men, let alone youkai . . .' Inuyasha smiled slightly at being called a demon.

'It was never two, Kouga drugged me and made it look like we had, so Inuyasha thought I'd betrayed him, and I couldn't remember much, so I thought so too,'

'I knew in my heart that you could never do that, I'm sorry I doubted you, Kagome,' they embraced.

'That's alright, mom, I doubted myself too,'

'Everyone did,' Inuyasha chipped in, ensnaring her in his arms and kissing her on the cheek.

'I don't know his motives, and I'm not totally happy about owing him a favour, but my bastard half-brother got us back together again,'

'Well, then I'll be grateful for you,' Kagome said, leaning up to kiss him. Her family was together, and It was just going to keep growing.

xXx

They were in the Feudal era again, and Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms. She was on the happy verge of sleep, where everything is warm and soft. They had agreed that they would visit her mother and brother once a month.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yes?'

'I love you; forever and for always,'

'That's odd,' he said, kissing her hair.

'Why?'

'I feel the exact same way,'

**Fin.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this, and I hope all of you Kouga-haters enjoy the bonus chapter, but that's not going to be up for a while, as I'm going camping on Friday, and then (NO Alex. I am NOT going to end up with a sadistic Australian Saxophonist. There will be no headlines proclaiming me to be a Ditzy Fangirl) my cousin Alextheweasleboy is coming over. **

**I have just realised I've been calling Kagome nii-san (brother) instead of nee-san (sister) for the last nine chapters. D=. **

**Thank you to: kittychic0859, Tlcatlady, IDoInuyasha31, Sonya Rivers, Kagome's Guardian Angel, XDeathXCabXSweetie, InuyashaFreak777, Becky, SinisterGinny, …….., Maggie_1507, Deity of Anime, Alextheweasleboy, Kaykat, Badass2, Anon, WITCHBLADE, Lexy4InuKag, and everybody else who reviewed. If your name isn't here, I'm sorry.**

**And Finally Woodbyne, without whom, there would be no story in the first place. **

**And the biggest thank you of all to my computer, who has stuck with me pretty much throughout this chapter. **


	11. Bonus Chapter: I Hate You

**Bonus Chapter: I Hate You**

**I Hate Kouga, You Hate Kouga, Let's Get Together And Kill The Stupid Wolf Already!**

**I made several glaring errors in the last chapter due to my fear that my computer was going to crash. Again. **

**Sorry if I left your name off the thank you list, it was meant to be there. **

**Unbeknownst**_** IS**_** a word. I couldn't resist a self-insert, sorry. **

Kouga heard a rustling in the bushes. He spun around in time to see a leaf settle on the ground. His eyes narrowed. Slowly he raised his head and sniffed; there was rage in the air, and oddly nothing else. The foliage shivered as something unseen passed it.

For reasons unbeknownst to himself, a cold sweat had broken out across his forehead. Kouga looked carefully from side to side. Nothing.

Something moved behind him. He turned on his heal; his eyes popped. There was a girl sitting in front of a glowing whirring box, her purple lacquered fingers clicking across some kind of board. She looked up, her short brown hair sticking up at unusual angles,

'Look, I'm really sorry about this. It's nothing personal, just good business,' she smiled apologetically and faded from view. Kouga ran his feet slamming into the ground like a hydraulic drill.

A slow, tribal drumming started accompanied by the fatal tolling of a bell and sounds that Inuyasha could have identified as a keyboard and an electric guitar.

An eerie chanting started up, and psychotic laughed echoed through what was no longer woodland, but grey and green wired boards, humming and swathed in mist. A figure appeared, she had long black hair with blue streaks and she was holding a whip. Her clothes were tight fitting and cropped, revealing a belly ring.

'Kouga, you bastard,' she said softly and giggled, her face cracking into a broad and wicked grin.

Five more figures appeared. One held an impressively vicious looking set of manacles, she held them up into the air and they floated towards the youkai, who had backed himself into a corner.

They snapped into place around his wrists and ankles, it burned,

'Blessed iron,' the girl said smiling. She had red hair and was wearing the same outfit as the blue streaked one, which seemed to be the uniform. A girl with curly brown hair raised her hand to the red head,

'Good thinking Deity,' she congratulated as they high-fived each other,

'Thanks, Sonya,' the red headed Deity smiled bashfully, 'it was nothing really,'

'Can we get on with this?' said a girl with short wavy brown hair. The way she held her pickaxe said that she took no quarter, but she was gnawing on her lower lip.

'Relax, Luckbrains, it'll be fun. Besides, Ruth has rigged the whole thing so we won't get caught, haven't you?' Woodbyne said to no-one in particular. Kouga's eyes widened as the girl with the box appeared in the corner.

'Yeah, yeah. You lot have trapped a wolf demon in a dark corner of the internet. Don't worry, this site crashed years ago. The creator's gone to live in a yurt in the Andes,' Kouga looked at her, puzzled through the pain of his skin fizzling under the chains.

'You look like that damn inu no taisho's brat,' he said before Sonya Rivers clubbed him in the stomach with a crowbar.

'I'm just a Rin looking for my Sessh,' she smiled, tweaking the little pony tail on the side of her head, and winced as Dot bounced forward, swinging the business end of a titanium baseball bat into the wolf demon's ribs. The wet crack of bone echoed dully around the enclosed space, and Kouga's spine contorted, his face white with pain.

'I took a leaf out of your book, Deity,' she grinned, her tightly curled hair wobbled as she danced on the spot, 'forged with holy water and it has an ofuda inscribed in the base,'

'It's not working properly!' growled a girl from the back of the crowd. She had dead straight, pale blonde hair that hung to her shoulders

'What is it, SinisterGinny?' the others asked, confused. He was in pain, wasn't he? He was paying through the nose for what he'd done to Kagome and Inuyasha, wasn't he?

'It's that sodding shirt he's got on, it's protecting him!' she yelled indignantly. Luckybrains walked up to the prisoner and rested the pointy end of her pick in the hollow of his throat.

'You know,' she said, smiling cheerfully, 'when Inuyasha took Kagome's shirt off he did it like this!' she yanked down as hard as she could, throwing all of her slight body weight into the pull, bringing the metal down from his neck to his navel in one arduous stroke. Blood splattered everyone. Kouga howled in agony. Every nerve in his body was burning white hot. His rib cage had been ripped open by what was for all intents and purposes a blunt object.

'You bitches,' he panted, hanging limply from his restraints, blood spilling from the long gash, dripping onto the floor in long streams, spinning down like thick spider webs.

'Drink anyone?' woodbyne asked, holding a polystyrene cup under the makeshift 'keg'.

'I'm game,' Sonya said, taking the proffered beverage.

'I am kind of thirsty,' Deity of Anime said, shrugging.

'Sammy Winchester, this one's for you!' whooped Luckybrains. Her companions stared at her blankly. She blushed and sipped the blood.

'Better than I expected,' she muttered, taking a deep swig.

Woodbyne tossed her paper cup over her shoulder, where it vanished into the flat greyness that surrounded them;

'Let's get this party started!' she screeched in victory; sensing a kill, cracking her whip, opening another gaping bloody orifice in her victim. He yelled and arched his spine, only causing his initial shout to rise to a scream as his ribs flopped open sickeningly. By now Kouga's breath was coming in hoarse, wheezing gasps. The end was fast approaching, and the hapless wolf could feel the Dark Kami's breath on his neck.

Dot skipped forwards and held open the left side of Kouga's rib cage as Sonya did the same to the right side. As if gliding over water, SinisterGinny walked to where the demon hung in his chains.

'You,' she said softly, 'have given us all a great deal of heartache. You've long had this coming,' so saying she reached up and gripped his faintly beating heart and squeezed it in her pale hands, staining them with blood.

With a low whimper, Kouga faced he dark god that took his life and with a slow, gurgling sigh his azure eyes glazed in death.

She looked up and smiled into his misted blue eyes. A congealing drop of blood dripped from the corner of one and landed on SinisterGinny's face, she patted his cheek and turned away, an almost maternal edge to her voice;

'Come now, it's no use crying over spilt blood, and far too late to show remorse,'

**o.O**

**OmhfJeevas! That was unpleasant to write!**

**Ok, apologies time! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so VERY sorry that this hasn't been up sooner! My computer has been crashing; I've just started my second last, abhorrently hectic year of high school, and well, dealing with the sudden resurgence of Lizzy, my (repressed) split personality. She says hi. Just a quick explanation: Where as I am all chaperoned picnics, herbal remedies and Brahms, Liz is sex, drugs and rock 'n roll. Literally. She helps with stories like this, but give her an inch and she'll take a mile. It's a little hard to get my body back afterwards. **

**Finally hey, woodsy?**

**TTFN! Lizzy (mostly), Ruth (not so much) and woodbine (Who had no hand in this at all).**

**I've been name stealing left right and centre for chap 10, and the originals are as follows:**

**Kain – Akutsaki Kain (Wild), Vampire Knight  
Kaname – Kuran Kaname (Kuran/Kaname-senpai), Vampire Knight  
Orihime – Onue Orihime Bleach  
Rukia – Kuchiki Rukia Bleach  
Kyoko – Kyoko, freaky little loli from Black Cat.**


End file.
